


told you so

by harrys1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Ankles, Bottom Harry, Cuddly Louis Tomlinson, Cute Harry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Frat Boy Harry Styles, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mean Harry, Mean Louis, Musician Harry, Smart Harry, Smart Louis, Solo Artist Harry Styles, Spooning, Top Louis Tomlinson, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, larry stylinson - Freeform, soft Larry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrys1994/pseuds/harrys1994
Summary: harry and louis don't get along so their friends decide to put them in a 'getting along shirt'things get... interestingbased on fan art by pupperlouis on Tumblr





	1. prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on fan art by pupperlouis

**_prologue_ **

 

 

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me, Liam." A giggle of Niall's was heard from the corner of the room as Louis looked at Liam with raised eyebrows.

Liam walked over to where the two boys were sat and put an old cardboard moving box down on the ground. "Nah mate, I'm not kidding." His eyes switched between Louis and Harry and he sighed. The two boys were sat on opposite ends of the couch, their position mirrored as they both had their arms crossed over their chest and were crankily avoiding each other's eyes.

"You've been bickering all day, the whole time you've known each other to be honest. It's getting on all of our nerves," Liam stated, looking at Zayn and Niall for some support. "I've got to agree with Liam, lads" Niall shrugged, taking another sip of his bottle of beer.

"I wouldn't be bickering with him if he wasn't the one getting on _my_ nerves in the first place," Harry grumbled, his voice low.

" _Oh really_ , so it's all _my_ fault then?" Louis spat back, and just like that they were at it again, throwing curses and insults at each other like flowers. It's become a regular thing in the past two months. Niall rolled his eyes and finished his beer in one big gulp. He felt as if he was watching his two toddlers fight.

"Enough!" Zayn yelled out, causing all four heads to turn to him, surprised by the sudden outburst of the usually very chill boy. "Stop fucking yelling and listen to Liam." Liam slightly blushed and nodded at Zayn. "Thanks babe," he smiled, turning his head back to the two other lads.

"Alright, now here's the plan," Louis sighed dramatically and sank down in the couch.

"Now," Liam opened the box and pulled out what looked like a blanket of some kind, "This will be your 'Getting Along Shirt'" Harry started laughing in panic, his eyes frantically looking at Niall, hoping he'd step in and support him on how ridiculous all of this was.

"No fucking way! We're not five, Liam. No way, mate" He shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair, something he did when he got nervous.

Liam unfolded the big white shirt that had 'Our Getting Along Shirt' written across it in big letters.

"I used to be something my mom made me and my sisters wear when we were little. All three of use squished in there until we talked our shit out and got along again." A fond smile spread across Liam's cheek at the memories. "Sometimes we were in there for minutes, other times it took us hours, I believe we once had to sleep in it..." His eyes kind of drifted away as he tried to remember what specifically happened.

"Come on, Payno" Louis tried, "You can't _actually_  be implying that you want me and dickhead here to get in there," He changed his tone noticeably, trying to negotiate his way out of the plan Liam had. "Can't believe I'm gonna say this but I agree with him, are you still fucking five lad?"

"Oh now that's a first," Harry muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Louis to hear. Louis threw him a dirty look and returned his attention to Liam, who chose to completely ignore his attempt to bullshit his way out of this.

"Look at _that_! Already agreeing on things, it must be the power of the shirt! And you're not even in it yet!" Louis sighed dramatically, again, rolling his eyes, because that's just what Louis did.

How the _fuck_ had they come to this place? Only an hour ago he was just relaxing with his lads, but then that idiot Harry had to show up and ruin everything, once again. Harry and Louis had never gotten along.

In the short two months they had known each other, they'd clashed pretty early on. The minute Harry had walked through the door of his and Zayn's flat with his cheeky smile and long hair and unbuttoned see-through shirt with those dumb tattoos and painted nails, Louis had a weird feeling about him. He had said hello _way_ too enthusiastically and Louis was _already_ overstepping his boundaries with Niall, who was _way_ too fucking quirky to be around, and Liam, who seemed like all he wanted was world peace and a piece of Zayn.

Louis wanted silence in his flat, which is what he got when Zayn was around, but ever since his friend had started hooking up with Liam, there had been constant noise. Louis _used_ to be used to loudness and noises from growing up in a home with 6 siblings, and moving to London for university had changed that. Now that he had grown accustomed to the silence, it was hard to get used to the noise again. Also, Harry reminded him of his siblings and his mum. He didn't want to be reminded of what he was missing at home.

So there's that, in Louis' eyes Harry was an intruder. Niall and Liam had grown on him, but Harry was a bridge too far. Always way too nice, like who's actually that nice? Always cheery and happy and it was just too much for Louis, so he did what he knew best. It started with small things. He never said please or thank you, slowly transitioning into ordering Harry around for a beer or snarking at him whenever he said hello when he arrived. The three lads that didn't actually live in the flat had apparently decided that this was their new hangout spot. Obviously, it was Zayn who asked Liam over and somehow the other two always ended up on his couch as well. Louis wasn't able to watch his recordings of The Graham Norton Show three weeks in a row because of it, nowadays they just watch it together, which actually isn't _as_ bad as Louis had thought it would be.

After a while, Harry had started to notice how Louis only treated him like that, and since trying to stay nice and not think too much of it wasn't working out, Harry had had enough. He started biting back and throwing insults in Louis' way just as much as Louis did to him.

At first, all four of the guys were surprised by how Harry was suddenly reacting. Harry was known to never act like this, and somehow that only made Louis want to annoy him more. He loved getting a rise out of him, it's a reaction he only had for Louis.

So everyone took their bullshit for two months, and apparently today they'd had enough of it.

"Now!" Liam said excitedly, actually kind of too excited. "Calm down, babe" Zayn chuckled, Liam's voice pitched higher than usual. "Sorry," he blushed, bundling the material up in his hands. "Got me thinking of home."

 _Yeah, home._ Louis thought sadly, and fixed his fringe.

"Alright lads, let's see it then!" Niall excitedly said and got out of the corner he was stood in.

"You're _actually_ serious then?" Louis said, eyes wide.

Up to this moment, he'd honestly thought this was just a joke, them trying to say that they we're being childish. But as he was looking at their faces, he realized that they were actually being serious about this.

Fuck.

Harry clenched his fists in agony and got up.

"Oh _come on_ , Styles!" Louis scolded. It seemed as if Harry was only motivating this behavior. Harry shot him a dull look, shrugged and returned his gaze to Liam in silence.

"Might wanna go have a wee first, you two will probably be in there for a while." Zayn smirked, and as it was more and more seeming like Louis was actually going to have to do this, he got up and walked to the bathroom. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he gripped the sink tightly and let out a string of silent curses.

"What the fuck have I gotten myself in to." He mumbled, and took a wee before walking back into the living room.

"Alright, let's get on with it then" he grumbled, making clear that he was absolutely not okay with this.

 _Fuck_.


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on fan art by pupperlouis on Tumblr

The part where Louis and Harry got in to the shirt alone was awkward and uncomfortable and apparently very funny to the three other lads.

"I'm- Styles for fucks sake stop doing that!" Louis scolded as Harry bumped his elbow into one of his ribs _again_.

"M'not doing it on purpose," Harry grumbled as he shuffled around in the shirt. His face suddenly lit up with a smirk and he looked down at Louis. "Or am I?"

A stupid strand of his curly hair fell in front of his face and he tried to somehow blow it back as he kept on struggling.

"Remind me why we're doing this," Louis groaned and looked over at Liam in pure desperation. He didn't even know how or why he agreed to doing this, but all he knew was that his three friends seemed to be very pleased by it, looking over at each other as if it was the best thing they'd seen all year.

"Oh shut up, Lou. just get on with it." Niall laughed and grabbed a new bottle of beer, now sitting on the couch Louis and Harry were previously occupying.

Louis finally managed to get his one arm through the sleeve and sighed, the material of the shirt kind of making his yellow crewneck shift place, only making him more uncomfortable. Harry was sort of crouched down and had somehow managed to put both of his arms through the part where his head was supposed to go. Niall started laughing loudly and all Louis heard was a little whine coming from the boy beside him.

 _Fucking hell_. Louis thought, and he dramatically sighed _again_ just to make his point as he reached out to help the lad. Not to, you know, help. Just to release _himself_ from this misery.

"Alright there, damsel in distress." Harry _whined_ once again and Louis couldn't help but clench his jaw at the sound. "Get this one out of there," taking Harry's arm and pushing it down, "And stick it out here," he muttered, trying to focus on just doing this. And not on his tattoos, or the nail polish Harry was wearing, or how fucking _soft_ his skin was.

"Yay!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, finally having found his way in the shirt. And suddenly it hit Louis. This boy was like the fucking Eiffel Tower. Because of Harry's height, the shirt kind of went down, instead of being straight. _Now there's another thing that's not straight._ Louis thought.

Louis started walking towards the couch to sit down again and was abruptly pulled back by the shirt, his body kind of boomeranging back into Harry.

"Oops," Harry mumbled, his hands reaching for Louis' hips in an attempt to steady the lad.

"Hi," Louis mumbled back, not being sure why he said it.

Harry apparently got what Louis was trying to do earlier and so they awkwardly shuffled to the couch, trying to keep as much space between them as possible, which was kind of useless anyway as the shirt was just big enough to fit the both of them. And just like that, they were squished against each other on the couch.

Louis thanked himself for putting on a crewneck that morning. Skin to skin contact with Harry and having their arms as good as morphed together would have driven him fucking _mad_.

"Alright," Harry spoke, "Now what?" Liam shared looks with Niall and Zayn and got up from the floor, where he had been sat to enjoy the fiasco that was happening.

"I guess we're gonna have to think of some rules, so you two don't cheat." Liam said. 

" **Rule number one, no leaving the shirt.** I don't care if you have to pee, hold it in. Everything you do must be whilst wearing the shirt." Niall started.

" **Rule number two, everything happens with two hands.** You have to pick something up? Each a hand. Gotta blow your nose? Each a hand." Zayn spoke. "Oh come on lad!" Louis protested. "That's a bit extreme, innit?" 

"I agree with him." Liam said, immediately stopping their doubt. 

" **Rule number three, you're not allowed to leave this shirt until you're _at least_ civil.** We're all fucking tired of arguing. If we can all be friends then you two should be able to be friends as well."

"Well, I guess we'll leave you to it then?" He said, making both Louis and Harry frown.

"Leave us to _what_?" Louis spoke, fixing his fringe nervously.

"We're gonna head out and let you two... bond? I don't know." Louis sighed in frustration.

"What do you mean you don't know? What's that supposed to mean? We'll just get out of these as soon as you leave, you know that right?"

"We're not stupid Lou, I have my security cameras up, we can check on you two anytime. If you get out of the shirt, you'll have to do my laundry for two weeks!" Zayn spoke with a beaming smile.

"What? Since when..- That was not the deal!" Louis rose his voice, feeling Harry slightly jump beside him. He turned his gaze to Harry for a slight second and saw a sort of startled panic in the look he gave him. Huh. 

"Wait, why does Zayn have security cameras up?" Harry asked in worry, looking around as if that was going to give him the answer.

"He leaves all of his art around here and covers the walls with paper so he can spray paints the walls. One time, a friend of us spray painted a dick over Zayn's work. Zayn believes it was me, I keep telling him it was Josh, but he won't believe me." Louis shrugged innocently.

"Shut it, Tommo. We both know that's not true."

Louis blinked up at him and pretended to be extremely offended by Zayn's words.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, that makes sense." Harry spoke deeply, and seemed to be kind of relieved.

"Also, he records it when Liam and him fuck on here, it's terrible really." Louis added casually, making the boyfriends blush instantly and Harry shoot up from the couch, taking Louis with him of course.

"Yuck!" Harry moaned, looking at Zayn and Liam with a frown.

Louis shrugged and pulled Harry down on the couch again. His bare skin wasn't touching the couch and he has kind of stopped caring after the first three times.

"H-How did you know about that?" Zayn stuttered, completely distraught by Louis' words.

"C'mon lad, I'm not stupid."

"Listen lads," Niall spoke up, standing up from his position on the couch. "I'd love to stay here all day and watch you bicker but I have a one night stand to get to and I'm not letting Little Niall down tonight." All four of the guys scrunched their faces at the words 'Little Niall' and started protesting his use of it at the same time, earning a heartily laugh from Niall himself.

"I'll see you lads tomorrow!" He said, way too loud and handed his half finished bottle of beer to Louis before messing up both of their hair and running out.

Harry and Louis grumpily fixed their hair and immediately returned their attention to Liam and Zayn.

"I mean, we'd love to stay but I promised Liam we'd try out that new thing tonight and I know he's going to be loud when I-" Louis quickly interrupted his words, tightly shutting is eyes as if that would stop Zayn's words.

"Get out! Get out, get out, get out!"

Louis half yelled, making the boyfriends laugh at his reaction.

"I've heard plenty of Liam and I can't take anymore." Louis groaned, making Harry mumble something under his breath.

"What was that, Styles?" Louis turned his head towards Harry, who ended up being closer than he was expecting. Louis tried not to seem to phased by it and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Well-, I'm- I just-, I said, 'I bet they've said that before,'" Harry spoke, eyes innocently staring at Louis as if he needed approval. Liam and Zayn started laughing loudly and Louis couldn't help but attempt to hide his grin somehow.

"See Lou, he's funny! He's making sex jokes!" Zayn spoke, and just like that Louis was pissed again.

"Get out, you sick bastards," Louis groaned, gesturing wildly with his hands. The two of them walked out of the flat all giggly, leaving just Louis and Harry in silence.

"Oh!" Zayn yelled through the door, "We're locking you guys in, just to you know." The pair shot up from the couch immediately and struggled as they attempted to get to the door as fast as possible. Before they reached it, a clicking sound was heard. Louis angrily pulled at the doorknob, unsuccessfully.

"You fucking bastards!" Louis shouted as he banged his fist against the door, feeling Harry startle by his side once again.

The giggles from the other side of the door eventually stopped, as they had taken the stairs down.

" _Fuck_." Louis sighed. 

Harry cleared his throat and looked at Louis expectantly, as if he was waiting for him to take the lead.

"Now what?"


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tysm for all the kudos and reads so far! feel free to leave a comment or hmm on twitter if you know my @!  
> uwuuuuu
> 
>  
> 
> based on fan art by pupperlouis on tumblr

Louis sighed at Harry's words, shaking his head. Harry had never been able to read Louis. He was usually very good at reading people, and knowing their intentions after only a little bit of time spent together. Louis was different. 

 _Oh, wow. That sounds like some Twilight shit,_ Harry thought.

But it was true. He'd seen how Louis had acted the first time he met him and Niall. Rude, snobby, just a _dick_ really. And then suddenly it was as if Niall and Louis were best mates, which made sense. 

Ever since Liam and Zayn had gotten together, they'd both started seeing their friends less and less. So when Liam had the brilliant idea of morphing their best mates into one group, Niall and Louis had bonded quite quickly, over both football and beer. Now, footie wasn't something Harry was _particularly_ crazy about, but he did enjoy a good game once in a while and didn't mind watching it. It's just that he wasn't _as_ into it as Niall and Louis were.

So just like that, Harry had kind of gotten excluded from it all. Zayn and Liam would be in their own little world as Niall and Louis discussed footie and Harry would be sat somewhere in-between. Of course they still talked to him and included him, but Harry couldn't help but feel like an outsider in their little group. 

It had hurt him the most when Louis made such a big friendly gesture towards Liam, that Harry's heart almost _burst_ in jealousy. 

 

**_october_ **

_"Liam!" Louis shouted the second he walked through the front door, hauling a big cardboard box, "Get your ass in here and bring that stupid boyfriend of yours with you!" He finally looked up and saw Harry and Niall._

_"Alright lads?" He said in a way of greeting, putting the big box down in front of him. He looked so fucking_ fluffy _and Harry wanted to die. Louis immediately kicked off his sneakers, shrugging off his windbreaker and stood back up, putting both hands on his hips._

_"Liam! Hurry up, I haven't got all day, you wanker!" The door of Zayn bedroom opened quickly, Liam stumbling out the door as he was still putting on a shirt. Panic was written all over his face._

_"What's wrong? What happened?" He said, reaching Louis and taking ahold of his arm. Louis chuckled lightly and assured the lad._

_"Nothing, calm down," His smile reached his eyes and Zayn now also stumbled in the room, shirtless and rubbing his eyes. "S'Noisy, Lou," he mumbled, obviously fast asleep just a minute ago. He plumped down on the couch, cuddling into Harry, who couldn't help but smile as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder._

_"So!" Louis started excitingly. "You've been with my lad Zayn now for a good three, four months yeah?" Liam nodded, eyes still panicking. "Well, in those months, you've not only been there for Zayn but also for me. The two of us together couldn't make eggs even if we wanted to, or do laundry. And suddenly you were there and you made us dinner and showed us how to do laundry and you've positively influenced both of us and brought so much more to this crappy flat." Everyone was smiling at Louis' nice words, Harry's insides burning._

_"Now, you've been talking about that damn KitchenAid twirly thingie for months now," Liam's eyes widened, his eyes dropping down to the box. "A friend of mine who changes careers every other month was determined of becoming a chef last month. Obviously, that dream is no more so he tried to get rid of all of his kitchen shit as soon as possible."_

_"Louis, no," Liam muttered, the cost of a KitchenAid flashing in his head._

_"He was desperate to get rid of it, so me being the kind friend I am, got it out of his hands." A smug smile was on Louis' face as he opened the box, revealing a KitchenAid which was as good as new._

_"Louis,no! What the fuck!" Liam grabbed Louis' arms tightly and shook him. "Are you mad! These are crazy expensive, you can't afford that!"_

_"Well I had to do some bargaining but it wasn't as bad, plus, you deserve it. This is me saying thank you, 'cause it's the only way I know how to." Liam threw himself in Louis' arms, only high pitched sounds leaving his mouth. "So you better accept it!" Louis smiled as Liam buried his face in the crook of his neck, rubbing his back reassuringly._

_Harry's smile covered his entire face and he couldn't help but stare at Louis fondly. You could tell that this really was his only way of knowing how to say thank you. Harry's eyes caught Louis whispering, 'Thanks again, lad, love you.' In Liam's ear and he wanted to_ cry _, just as Liam was doing. So jealous._

 

So, _yes_. Harry was jealous. Jealous of how everyone had all this love for each other, and all Louis had for him were snide comments and demands. And now here he was, stuck in a _damn_ T-shirt, praying to God that _something_ good would come out of this. 

 He looked at Louis expectantly, knowing that whatever Harry would try to propose, Louis would turn down. Their eyes met, and apparently Louis had gotten the message. 

"Need a smoke," Louis muttered, urging Harry to get up with him. 

"You- You smoke?" Harry spoke, slightly disappointed. Louis noted his tone and looked at him annoyingly. 

"Got a problem with that?" Louis snarked, finally standing steady on his feet. Harry shrugged, biting his lip nervously. 

"I just, don't really like the smell." 

" _Well_ , you're gonna have to get over it." Louis started making his way to the balcony, already reaching his one free arm to his back pocked, pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a blue lighter. 

They slightly struggled to get out on the small balcony, bumping elbows against each other and the window. "Auwch!" Harry moaned, a sad frown appearing on his face. Louis now had both the cigarettes and lighter in his hand when he realized he was going to have to ask Harry to help him a bit. 

"Oi," Harry stopped grumbling at the pain and looked down at Louis. "You're gonna have to give me hand here, literally." Louis said, making Harry giggle. "S'Funny," he mumbled, opening the packet of cigs and pulling one out. 

"Do I,-" Harry seemed the struggle a bit, not knowing how to hand the cigarette to Louis who had his hand full, so he just put it in Louis' mouth, who hadn't seen that coming. Harry then took the blue lighter from him and smoothly lit Louis' cigarettes, his eyes focusing on the flame. 

Louis couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Harry's hands. A small cross was set between his thumb and index finger, and an anchor adorned his wrist. His eyes wandered back to his hand, focusing on his fingers now, and god, Louis had never been attracted to hands before, but this lad's... 

Harry's hands abruptly pulled away, startling Louis' trance and he quickly inhaled the smoke. A relieved sigh left his lips, along with the smoke. He could feel Harry's stare of judgement on his face, so he closed his eyes and enjoyed the cigarette. 

Louis finished his cigarette just a few minutes later and opened his eyes again, throwing the cigarette in an ashtray he and Zayn kept outside. He turned his attention back to Harry, who hadn't said a word since lighting Louis' cig. Only then Louis felt the cold of Harry's arm seeping through his sweatshirt. Instead of the obnoxiously pink lips Harry usually had, they were now blue, and his teeth we're silently clattering behind them. 

"Styles," Louis eyes slightly widened, just now noticing that the lad was just wearing his usual see through shirt, with the 'Getting Along Shirt' on top of it of course. "You're fucking freezing, why didn't you say anything?" 

Harry shrugged, his fist clenched as if that was going to get him warmer. "I-I didn't wanna ruin your cigarette." Without thinking, Louis put his arm on Harry's waist, opening the door with his free one and quickly ushering Harry inside. He surprisingly smoothly shut the door behind him and then softly pulled Harry to the couch, grabbing the plaid off of it and quickly wrapping it around Harry's one shoulder. 

"S'Better?" Louis asked in concern, and Harry only managed to nod at him with wide eyes. 

 _Fucking Bambi._ Louis thought, clenching his jaw at the sight. 

 _Huh_ , Harry wondered. _Maybe he_ could _actually be nice._  

 


	4. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on fan art by pupperlouis on tumblr

Harry was still shivering after Louis had given him a blanket, but he wasn't sure if it was actually the cold that made him shiver this time. Louis was looking at Harry with obvious concern in his eyes. It was confusing to Harry. 

"You feeling warmer yet?" Louis asked him, looking at his lips, trying not to get _too_ distracted by them, and he noticed that the blue color was slowly fading and the _obnoxious_ pink was returning. With Louis' stare on his lips, it was as if Harry literally couldn't help but lick his lips. Louis' eyes shot up to Harry's eyes, a look of being caught on his face.

Harry almost forgot to answer to Louis, so he quickly shrugged. Louis' arm that was squished between them moved from its previous position and Louis' hand trailed to Harry's wrist softly, feeling the cold that was still on Harry's body. 

"Come on, Styles," Louis said, pulling him up along with him, 'cause, well, he kind of had to. You know, shirt and all that. "I'm making us tea." The two boys shuffled to the kitchen and Louis silently put a kettle on. 

"So, that's how you fix all your issues huh?" Harry spoke, he didn't know why he had said it, and certainly not why he had said it in that particular tone. He immediately cursed in his head and clenched his free fist by his side. 

"Cigarettes and tea?" Louis snorted at his words, "Might just name your indie album that, Styles," Somehow, Louis completely ignored the snarkiness that was in Harry's comment and just continued his actions. 

"I'm- Wh-, Why are you being _nice_ to me?" Harry suddenly exclaimed, surprising both of them. His eyes were wide and staring straight ahead of him, feeling the burn of Louis' eyes on him. 

"Alright, what the fuck do you want from me, Harry?" Harry. _Harry_. 

And just like that Harry was gone. Louis had said his actual name for the first time and Harry was frozen. 

"When I'm mean to you it's not okay and now I'm trying to be nice, which is a lot for me, and that's not okay either?" Louis spoke as if what he was saying was making complete sense. Harry suddenly felt a strong need to prove his point and so he snapped out of his shock of Louis calling him Harry. 

The sound of the kettle was rising in the background, somehow putting both of them on edge. Harry's eyes caught sight of that _fucking KitchenAid_ Louis had given Liam and the jealousy he had felt in that moment suddenly took over his head. 

"The minute I walked in here, you've been nothing but rude and demanding, and it's just me. No one else. Just me! What the fuck did I do wrong?" Harry raised his voice, turning his body to Louis and Louis mirrored his position. They were now facing each other, both still in the shirt and just kind of uncomfortable. The rage that was running between them was clouding the entire room, Harry could hear his heart pounding in his ears and looked down at Louis who was giving him one of the worst looks he had ever gotten. His jaw as clenched, lips pursed as if he was refraining himself from speaking. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He simply said after taking a deep breath and just like that, he returned to the tea. 

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" Harry nearly shouted, his arm reaching out to grab Louis' and turn his attention back to Harry. "Look at me!" Louis hesitantly looked up at Harry, his heart sinking at the sight of the desperation in Harry's eyes. 

_Fucking Bambi._

"Why do you hate me?" Harry spoke, silently this time. Louis avoided his eyes. "Louis," Harry muttered softly, looking at Louis and nothing else, as Louis looked everywhere but at Harry. 

"Harry, honestly," His voice came out soft, but still had his witty tone to it. " We've been in this shirt for not even a half hour, you really wanna start going into that deep shit _now_?" Harry didn't know what to say to that. He was ready for whatever conversation they apparently had to have to resolve all of the shit, but Louis obviously wasn't. 

Harry knew Louis well enough to know that the boy wasn't afraid of confrontation. So the fact that he was being _this_ reluctant made Harry feel for him, even though he probably shouldn't after how Louis had been treating him the past few months.

So Harry stayed quiet along Louis' side as he continued making tea. Louis did his usual thing for his own cuppa and then made Harry's cup, exactly how he likes it. 

"How do you-" Louis eyes shot up at him, warning him that he shouldn't continue talking. "You've had enough tea here for me to know how you take it." Louis muttered, grabbing his cup. Harry did the same and they cautiously made their way to the couch. 

Just like that, Harry noticed that he was no longer cold. His entire body felt as if he was walking through flames, fire rooted in his stomach. The not so confronting confrontation had lit Harry's entire body on fire, and suddenly he felt really overwhelmed. He sank back into the couch, slowly pulling Louis along with him. A sigh left Harry's lips, stress slowly leaving his body. 

Louis awkwardly cleared his throat. "Are you... warm again?" Harry simply nodded, he couldn't get himself to do anything other than that. 

In silence, they both slowly finished their cups of tea, setting them down on the couch next to them when empty. Louis could literally feel Harry's next words coming and couldn't help but groan when Harry actually said it. "Now what?" _Ugh_. 

"I _knew_ you were gonna say that! Why do you keep saying that?" Louis ran a hand through his fluffy hair and Harry's eyes slowly dared to look at Louis'. 

"I know that whatever I propose you'll turn down, so I'm letting you take the lead here." Louis rolled his eyes at him, not knowing what else to respond 'cause _you know_ , he _kind of_ had a point. Instead of speaking up, he grabbed ahold of the remote and turned on the telly.

"Gogglebox!" Harry silently exclaimed, obviously excited about the show. _Alright_ , Louis thought, _so the lad liked Gogglebox. Good._  

Louis put down the remote control and just like that they were sat alongside each other, watching other people watch telly, kind of a weird concept really. A set of best friends were reacting to 'Naked Attraction', commenting on whether or not they would go on it. 

"S'For Niall," Harry muttered to himself, so into the show that he didn't even realize he said it. Louis couldn't help but laugh at what Harry had said, "Niall would love that," he agreed, surprising Harry who only now realized he had spoken out loud. 

"I mean, he loves being naked, has absolutely no shame and would love flashing his cock on telly," Louis giggled, returning his attention to the screen. 

After a good 10 seconds of just the telly making any noise, Harry muttered something. 

"Would you go on there?" Harry asked. Louis' eyebrows shot up and he looked at Harry in surprise. 

"Would _you_?" He asked Harry, without responding to the question himself. 

"I asked you first," Harry spoke, "I asked you second," Louis shot back, obviously not going first. 

"No," Harry spoke, getting reading to clear why but Louis immediately cut him off. "Got a problem with nudity?" Louis asked him. Harry had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes at being cut off, and Louis noticed the tiniest eye-roll taking place anyway. 

"No, _love_ being naked." Harry shrugged, Louis swallowed, "I'm almost _too_ comfortable being publicly naked," he slightly giggled, obviously thinking about something that had happened to him in the past. "But this is about looking for a partner. I don't think naked attraction is where you start, you know? If I want to just get _laid_ I'll just go out in London and look for a lad, you know? Don't believe you'll find true love on that show."

 _A lad._  

"Wait," Louis stuttered, his face burning hotly, "Y-You're _gay_?" Louis thought Harry was straight. _Straight!_

"Uhm," Harry's eyes wandered over Louis face, "I don't really label it but I'm not... Straight? I thought you knew that?"

Louis swallowed way louder than he intended on doing. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. FUCK._  

Louis tried to compose himself and clenched his jaw. "I-Uhm, I did not," he managed to get out, eyes staring straight ahead. 

"Are, uhm, are you gay?" Harry slowly spoke. Louis nodded, not daring to look at Harry. 

"I am," He felt Harry tense up beside him, the touch of Harry's body pressed against him hotter burning than before. 

"Didn't know that either," Harry muttered.

_Fuck._

_This was not going well._


	5. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
> sorry that it's been a while since I've updated, but thank you so much for everyone who has read this! tysm for commenting and giving it kudos a sis is shook
> 
> leave a comment or a judo if you want toooo 
> 
> byeeee enjoy
> 
> based on fan art by pupperlouis on tumblr

Now that Harry and Louis, who had been fucking _idiots_ the past few months, had found out about each others sexuality, it seemed as if everything had changed. A new tension was in the room, this time not being one out of anger, or hatred. Just, _tension_. The telly was still airing goggle box and both lads had their eyes fixated on the screen, nerves rushing through their veins.

The air outside was starting to darken. November was always one of Harry's favorite months, but the darkness that fell so early had always seemed kind of haunting to him. His eyes fluttered to the window, the last bits of sunlight leaving the sky a dark rosy colour. A rush of relief flooded over him at the warm tint. Sunsets had always been extra special to Harry, he couldn't explain it, really. It just, made him feel at ease.

Louis, who was sitting in his line of sight seemed to notice Harry's sudden change of composure and nudged him softly. "You wanna go check it out?" He asked, knowing that the view from the balcony was extraordinary.

And so they were stood out on Louis' balcony once again, this time with slightly smaller frowns than before and a big blanket wrapped around the two of them. Louis reached for his cigarettes and lighter once again and Harry took a cigarette out, put it between Louis' lips and lit it before Louis even had the chance to ask.

His gaze returned to the view and silence fell upon them, just the sound of birds and a distant noise from the road surrounded them. Louis took a slow drag from his cigarette, the sound of him inhaling making Harry turn his head.

"Don't say it, Curly," Louis muttered as he tapped the ash off his cigarette, knowing what Harry was thinking.

 _Curly_. Harry thought. _Huh, that's even better than Harry._

"You know those are bad for you, right?" He spoke with a smirk, making Louis groan.

"Sound just like me Mum," Louis took another drag and shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Your Mom sounds like a smart woman, maybe it's time you start listening to her?" Yeah, maybe it is. "How did you even start?"

Louis shrugged once again, it seemed like that's the only thing he knew how to do at that moment. "I was 15 or summat, had some bad friends. Thought it made me look cool," Harry frowned at the thought of an innocent 15 year old Louis and the sort of people he hung out with. Not good.

"You've been smoking since you were _fifteen_?"

"Not continuously!" Louis added immediately, "Me Mum found a packet and she nearly murdered me. Didn't smoke anymore until I met Zayn when I was about 18,"

"Huh, so Zayn's the one who got you into smoking again, what a nice friend," Harry spoke, Louis knew that none of what Harry said was actually meant towards Zayn in a hurtful way. Harry adored Zayn. He just really didn't seem to like smokers.

"When you roommate and then eventually best mate is a chainsmoker, you start to live in the smell constantly and there's only so much resisting you can do." Louis didn't like all the smoking. It was relaxing, yes, but he knew he was fucking up his lungs. It's an addiction and he'd been wanting to get rid of it for years now, Zayn's continuous smoking just didn't make it any easier on him.

"Why do you hate it so much?" Louis wondered, and immediately saw Harry's Adam's apple bop as he swallowed. A frown graced his face as he looked down.

 _Oh right_ , Harry thought, _the shirt._

He'd already started forgetting they were in it in the first place. His mind suddenly shot back to the question he was asked.

Louis saw the obvious doubt on Harry's face. There was a story to it, and here Harry was, doubting whether or not Louis was someone worthy enough to hear it. They didn't know each other at all, really.

"S'Alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, no worries." Louis added cautiously, Harry shook his head at the words.

"No," He looked down at Louis, "Guess this shirt is about us..  _getting along,_ right?" A smirk spread on his face at the absolute lame joke and Louis rolled his eyes, holding back a smile.

"Lost a grandparent to lung cancer, they didn't think smoking was bad for you back in the day," Harry ran a hand through his hair, looking at the now barely pink skyline. "S'Why I hate the smell, reminds me of home, of her, you know?"

Louis stayed silent, not exactly sure what the best thing to say was.

"I'm sorry," Louis spoke softly, elbow nudging against Harry's arm softly, as if he was trying to say, it's okay. He finished his cigarette, feeling guilty for even lighting it in the first place after hearing what Harry had to say about it.

As the sky had now almost gone completely black, they made their way back inside.

 

Something that had been nagging the back of Louis' head now couldn't be held off any longer, regret already running through his body as he said the words.

"Styles, I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to go for a wee now," Louis said, looking at Harry in worry.

"Thank fuck!" Harry's face lit up, "I've had to pee for a fucking hour now, you were at least smart enough to go before we got into this bloody thing." And before Louis could even bother to answer, he was already being dragged to the bathroom.

"You just, try to kind of put your back against mine, I guess?" Harry said, already unbuckling his belt. Louis couldn't help but drop his eyes to Harry's hands, quick movements making the veins in his arm pop out. "Y-Yeah, sure," Louis managed to get out, and he turned away from Harry, silence filling the room.

_So fucking gorgeous._

As soon as he heard Harry piss, he couldn't help but start laughing.

Harry's laugh filled the room as well, the close proximity of their situation making it able for Louis to feel Harry's shudders as he laughed.

"What the fuck even are our lives right now?" Louis spoke, running a hand over his face as he smiled.

"Alright, finished," Harry spoke, zipping his pants up and flushing the toilet. "Your turn!" He said, turning towards Louis with a big smile. Louis had never seen anyone as excited about peeing before.

 

After the whole thankfully not _that_ awkward peeing incident, they made their way to the kitchen.

"S'Almost time to eat, or do you wanna wait?" Harry asked.

"I usually eat later but I guess we can eat now," Harry started opening cabinets and was disappointed by what he found.

"Louis?" He asked warily, "Do you have any food?" Louis shrugged lightly at his words. "We always order in, or Liam brings home food." Harry groaned, squeezing his eyes closed in frustration.

"But I'm _hungry_!" Harry whined, making Louis laugh awkwardly. Harry used that little whining voice often and Louis wasn't sure how much longer he could pretend not to be phased by it. 

"Alright, alright. I'm sure there's something here." He said, tugging Harry to the fridge. He opened it to reveal two plates of chicken with peas and some potatoes. A note was laying on top of it. Harry grabbed it with his free hand and cleared his voice before reading it. 

**"Hi boys! You've made it to dinner! Enjoy! Kisses, Liam."**

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" Louis grumbled. "They _knew_ they were going to do this to us today. Must've been planning it." Harry didn't seem too bothered by it. 

"What? It's nice Liam at least thought about preparing us a meal," Harry defended, looking down at the note again. 

"All those exclamation marks, God. He really was very excited about this, eh?" Harry giggled, _giggled_ , took one plate and somehow managed to take the second one as well. All in one hand. 

 _Jesus_ , Louis thought. _His biceps weren't the only thing that was massive._

And just like that, Louis was gone in thoughts. The distant sound of Harry rummaging around in the kitchen as he stood next to him and stared ahead didn't manage to disturb his thoughts. 

Okay, _maybe_ , Louis had a _teeny tiny little crush_ on Harry. _Maybe_. 

How could you blame him?

Harry's the kind of person that could charm anyone, and he wouldn't even have to try, people just fell for him. That's probably what happened the minute Louis laid his eyes on Harry. 

In just seconds, his head had gone from, ' _Oh wow, I_ want _him,_ ' to ' _I can't have him,'_ and eventually landed on, ' _I_ must _make his life hell_ ,'. It was a horrible thing to do to someone, but Louis had always been kind of a dick to strangers. His friends and family knew the love Louis could give if he decided to trust you. Harry just wasn't there yet. In fact, he was nowhere near there yet. 

But that didn't stop Louis from thinking about Harry quite often. And that would be a _huge_ understatement. 

Each time Harry would come over, Louis caught himself staring at him as he was talking, or playing a video game, or watching a movie. He was surprised Harry had never caught him before.  But there was just _too much_ to admire, so Louis just kind of shamelessly dared to do so anyway. His head was just wandering off to list all the things about harry that he fucking adored, when Harry's distant voice suddenly pulled him out of his daze. 

"Louis? Lou?"

_Lou? Huh._

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, "You seemed kind of out of it," Louis eyes focused again and his gaze quickly turned to Harry, eyes closer than expected and peering into his with evident worry in them. 

"Yeah," Louis spluttered, "Yeah, I'm fine, got a bit lost there I guess," He regained his posture and smiled at Harry. 

"What do you say we heat these up, huh?" Harry, who was still not completely convinced by Louis words nodded and popped open the microwave, setting one plate inside. 

"You sure you're alright?" Harry asked once again. The worry Harry had over nothing was fucking endearing and Louis could feel his 'ice cold heart' (as Zayn liked to put it sometimes) melt.  

"Yeah," Louis smiled softly, "I'm great." 


	6. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit angsty oof,  
> tysm for reading and the kudos and commenting!  
> more notes at the end xxx
> 
> based on fan art by pupperlouis on tumblr

_Torture_. 

 Absolute fucking _torture_. 

That was how Louis felt about eating with Harry. Somehow Harry found it necessary to put his damn tongue out first before taking a bite of his food. 

 _Every_ _single_ _time_. 

And it didn't take long for Louis' mind to wander and end up thinking about the _many_ other possibilities or occasions Harry could use his tongue besides eating. Dirty thoughts clouded Louis' mind and before he knew it, he could feel himself start to Harden in his pants. 

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

He subtly adjusted himself and started thinking about that time he walked in on his English lit teacher making out with the 60 year old principal. The pink tongue continued to peek out as Harry took another bite.

The lad didn't seem bothered by his eating habits, happily stuffing his face with chicken and peas. The fact that he only had one hand to do so didn't seem to stop him either. 

"You not enjoying your food?" He suddenly asked, noting that Louis hadn't really touched his food so far. Louis mentally cursed, he couldn't focus on eating when Harry's fucking tongue _literally_ kept on popping out. 

"I told you I never eat this early," He brilliantly thought of earlier, proud of himself that he was able to find an excuse. 

"Right," Harry said, continuing to eat. 

Louis was starting to feel nervous again. They'd been doing fine for the last few hours but Louis felt his hate rise again, more frustration really. 

Why? Louis couldn't help but think, and he clenched his fist beneath the table. 

He suddenly remembered why he was a dick to Harry, why he treated him different from the other lads. 

Harry reminded him of home, of his Mum, of his siblings. He couldn't get attached to him. He didn't _need_ attachment. He couldn't go through losing someone _again_. 

He had Zayn, who had been there for him for years now, and probably knew more about him than anyone in the world. Well, apart from his Mum. He now had Liam, who got closer to him without even trying. He couldn't help but let Liam in. They somehow connected pretty easily, and he made Zayn get out of bed in the morning. Anyone who _willingly_ woke Zayn up in the morning was a blessing in Louis' life. 

Of course, along with Liam came Niall, who had now already taken him to countless bars and footie games that Louis couldn't help but like Niall. He had a good amount of mates alongside of them and all of them knew _enough_ about Louis' life for him to call them good friends. 

That's exactly why Harry was just, _too much_. He knew that if he somehow got close to Harry, there would be no going back. The fairly big crush he had was consuming him already, and it would be better for him to hate him than to be friend-zoned and heartbroken. 

Okay, the fact that Louis suddenly discovered that Harry, too, was not straight did change _something_. But Harry didn't like Louis like that, and he wasn't ready to get rejected after what happened last time he developed feelings for someone. 

All Louis wanted was a quick fuck, maybe a fuck buddy. No relationships. He'd probably stay alone, but that was okay? Or was it? 

Louis never believed in true love. Not until Liam showed up, and ended up being soulmates with Zayn. 

Anygays, Louis didn't want Harry close. He knew that if that happened, he would fall. He would fall _hard_. He already was slowly doing so, and maybe it was a good thing that he had caught himself at this time. He needed to collect himself. Get himself together.

"Oi," Harry startled him out of his thoughts, again. "You okay?" His mouth was still stuffed with food, and so Louis begin his act again. 

"Why do you keep on asking whether or not I'm okay? It's getting annoying, Styles." 

 _Huh_ , Harry thought, _no more Curly_ , and what happened to the nice, caring Louis he had had beside him the past few hours. 

"I-I'm just, you seemed a bit out of it?" Louis could see the pain in Harry's eyes as he started fidgeting, messing with his hair and adjusting those _damn_ rings. 

"What do you care anyway?" _A classic_ , Louis thought. 

Harry finished his meal in silence and stood up, taking Louis with him. He set away his dirty plate and put Louis' back in the fridge. Louis just followed him in silence, not sure what the next thing in his asshole act would be. 

"Do you, maybe, wanna watch some telly?" Harry nervously asked, looking fucking vulnerable with his fucking Bambi eyes, and Louis felt _so_ bad. 

"Whatever," Louis muttered, clenching his jaw in frustration as they walked into the living room. 

"You know what?" Harry grumbled, taking Louis by the shoulders and suddenly pushing him against the wall, making the shirt rip slightly at the side and neck. Louis' eyes widened as Harry was suddenly stood right in front of him, the shirt tight around his body. "I'm fucking _tired_ of this act of yours. What's your deal?" Harry's eyes were fuming, the soft Bambi look gone in an instant. His hands were tight on Louis' waist, slightly gripping him and holding him in the spot.

Louis was flabbergasted, he couldn't move, couldn't speak and looked up at Harry is shock. His mouth was babbling as if he were a fucking fish on the dry, Harry's eyes frantically looking at his in anger. 

"What is it? Oh, now you've got nothing to say, huh? When vulnerable, stupid Harry suddenly opens his mouth?" His eyes were absolutely raging, and Louis truly couldn't get himself to speak or move or do _anything_. 

"Louis!" Harry spat, his voice rising. "What's your deal with me?" 

"I just don't like you!" Louis snapped out of his trance, continuing his act. "Don't flatter yourself mate, I just don't like you!" 

"You're lying! You're fucking _lying_ to me!" Harry's frustration was dripping off of his face, tears welling up at his eyes just 'cause it was _too much_. 

"I've been walking around for months, wondering why you don't like me, changing how I act so maybe you'll smile at me, or laugh at a joke I made. It's eating me alive! I can't do this anymore!" His grip on Louis' waist tightened and he pressed him more into the wall, his knee slipped between Louis legs. 

The proximity became too much for Louis, and just like that he _snapped_. All of his frustration poured out of him, just like that. 

"Alright, you wanna know why?" His fists clenched up in frustration, eyes looking into Harry's. "Wanna know why I've been avoiding you, acting this way, you really wanna know?" He felt as if his body was on fire. 

"It's because I can't do this with you! I can't cuddle you like I cuddle Zayn, I can't make jokes with you like I do with Niall, I can't do that domestic shit Liam always pulls me into. I can't!" Louis eyes welled up with tears as well, as Harry's were just pure confusion now. 

Without realizing, Louis hands took ahold oh Harry's biceps, "I can't do it because I _like_ you. You remind me of home, of my family, of my _Mum_. I can't let myself get close to you. I can't get attached." 

Harry looked at Louis in pure confusion, his grip slackening and body leaning closer into Louis. 

"W-What do you mean? What are you saying?" Louis sighed in frustration, his eyes squeezing shut. He had gotten himself this far, and there was no going back now. "Fuck me," he muttered, nails digging into Harry's biceps. 

"I'm saying that," His words got lost in his head, too man thoughts clouding his mind and he couldn't think of what to say, he wanted to say so much. His hands started to shake against Harry's arm, breathing coming out uneven and a tear spilled down his cheek. His lip trembled and legs started to give out from under him. 

"Hey," Harry quickly tightened his grip on Louis' waist, his thigh now pushed against Louis' crotch, only just in time to hold him up and catch him from falling. "Lou," Harry's eyes frantically searched for Louis'. Tears were now running down Louis' face as he struggled to breathe. "Look at me, hey, look at me," Harry's hands cupped Louis' cheeks, soothingly rubbing them as Louis finally looked into his eyes. 

"Breathe, just breathe." Their bodies were pressed together, Louis' arms limp by his side. 

"I-" Louis tried to speak, a sob coming out instead.

"Oh Lou," Harry sighed, kissing his forehead. 

"No," Louis cried, "Don't do that." Harry pulled back in shock. "You can't do that," He dropped his head, tears falling between them. 

"I think," Louis took a deep, shaky breath. "I think you're fucking fantastic and you're so incredibly nice and caring and soft and beautiful," Harry softly gasped in surprise. Louis lifted his head as if it was the heaviest thing in the world, and looked up at Harry through hooded eyes. 

"You _what_?" Harry whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger cause it be like that sometimes, and sometimes like that it be .... 
> 
>  
> 
> thank you and see u later byeeeee xxx


	7. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I got a lot of 'noooo cliffhanger' I thought I'd treat y'all w a small update! thanks for all the comments and kudos it means a lot! 
> 
> enjoooy  
> xxx el
> 
> based on fan art by pupperlouis on tumblr

"Oh Lou," Harry sighed, kissing his forehead.

"No," Louis cried, "Don't do that." Harry pulled back in shock. "You can't do that," He dropped his head, tears falling between them.

"I think," Louis took a deep, shaky breath. "I think you're fucking _fantastic_ and you're so incredibly _nice_ and _caring_ and _soft_ and _beautiful_ ," Harry softly gasped in surprise. Louis lifted his head as if it was the heaviest thing in the world, and looked up at Harry through hooded eyes.

"You what?" Harry whispered.

"It's a self preservation thing, you see." Louis explained tiredly, his breathing now getting stable again. "Like," Harry's voice struggled to speak, "Like in Love Actually?" He asked, completely surprising Louis by his words. 

"What?" Louis asked in confusion, getting quite frustrated by the reaction he got from Harry. It suddenly clicked and he shrugged, nodding softly. "I guess."

"So," Harry muttered, soft eyes looking at Louis' puffy ones. "You _like_ me? You don't actually hate me?" Louis nodded hesitantly, avoiding Harry's eyes. 

All Harry wanted to do in that moment was pin him even more against the wall and kiss the shit out of him, but Harry knew that it wasn't the time nor place for that. 

"Oh Lou," Harry said once again, thumbs softly running across Louis' face. He could see that Louis was only just realizing the things he had said to Harry, and the lad was starting to panic once again.

"Oh no," He whimpered, his breathing started to get frantic again, and the only thing Harry felt like he could do was pull him into a _sort of_ hug. 

So there the two boys were, only a good two to three hours after they had _entered_ the shirt. With Harry literally holding up Louis with his one leg, his free hand wrapped tightly around Louis' neck, softly running his hands through the hair at the nape of Louis' neck as his other hand that was kinda pressed against Louis' arm had slipped underneath Louis' oversized sweatshirt, slowly rubbed his lower back. 

Louis had by now completely given up on trying to keep himself together. His face was shamelessly hiding in the crook of Harry's neck as he softly sobbed, murmuring to himself. He was barely even standing on his feet anymore, his entire body flush against Harry, basically limp in his arms. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered in-between his soft sobs, and Harry's heart nearly shattered. 

"Hey now, Lou," He softly pressed a kiss to Louis' neck slipping his hand down under Louis bottom, and without any effort, he lifted the boy up with one arm and walked over to the couch with him. 

Harry's mind couldn't help but slip to the swift mention of there being cameras in the living room, but he trusted his friends enough to believe that they wouldn't actually watch or continue watching if they saw the image of Louis like this. 

He sat them down and pulled Louis onto his lap. His mind quickly went over the, ' _Oh no, this is kind of a compromising position, what if Louis isn't comfortable with this_ ,' but Louis free hand suddenly gripped the back of Harry's neck and he snuggled himself more into him, as if he were a cat. "You have nothing to say sorry for," Harry whispered into his ear, pressing a kiss behind Louis' ear, which basically made him _whine_. 

A relieved sigh came from Louis' lips as Harry continued to rub circles into the nape of his neck and under his shirt, at his lower back.

And like that, Harry stayed with Louis until his breathing was no longer frantic or rushed, and no more tears fell down Harry's back. He was pretty sure both the 'Getting Along Shirt' and Harry's own shirt were soaked with Louis' tears, but he didn't care at all. 

What _slightly_ worried him was the fact that in the act of pushing Louis against the wall earlier, the collar of the shirt had stretched out and a ripping sound was heard through the apartment, making more space between Harry and Louis as the side had kind of given up. Harry was sure Liam would be upset if the shirt got ruined, and contemplated taking it off of the both of them, but Louis was finally calm and Harry really didn't want him to start panicking again. 

Then, out of nowhere, just the slightest, softest kiss was pressed between Harry's shoulder and neck, and just like that, Harry was absolutely _gone_ for Louis. 

He only just started processing what happened. Louis confessing he likes Harry? _What the actual fuck?_

Fo all these months, Louis had been a total twat to Harry, just cause he had a crush on Harry, or was it more than that? 

 _At least it's not just me who has feelings_ , Harry thought. 

It was stupid, really, and Harry knew that. The moment he saw Louis, his heart literally fluttered. Louis was the person that if Harry had asked for a soulmate, Louis would be the one served to him on a silver platter. Harry was pretty fucking keen on flirting with him and asking him on a date, but that idea was soon down the drain, as Louis started acting like an absolute twat no longer than a minute after they'd met. 

Harry couldn't help but feel kind of heartbroken. He'd discussed it with the other lads plenty of times, who seemed to always shrug it off pretty quickly. _Maybe that's why_. Maybe they shrugged it off knowing that it was just Louis who had his head up his arse and just needed some time to come around.

Either way, Louis' mannerisms hadn't seemed to stop Harry from developing the biggest crush he had ever had anyway. 

Harry knew that he wasn't _actually_ hated by Louis. He knew how he was around the others, affectionate, kind, caring, ready to jump into a fire for all of them. The dedication he put into his relationships was astonishing, so it was very hard for Harry to believe that Louis hated him, just like that. 

Besides that, Harry had also caught him _literally_ changing his act in front of his eyes. Harry would make a joke, focusing on whether or not Louis laughed at it, yeah, he was kind of smitten already, and Louis would turn to him, start speaking and suddenly realize he had slipped out of his act and shut up instantly. This happened multiple times, and it was the only reason Harry still had some sort of faith that Louis was just playing some sort of part. 

And now here he was, with this absolutely amazing boy finally relaxed in his lap. 

Louis slightly spasmed beneath him, noting Harry that the boy had fallen into a slumber. 

 _Oh god_ , Harry thought, _having an emotional and completely surrendered Louis sleeping on my lap was not at all how I'd imagined my day to go by._


	8. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update! sorry it's been a few days, I've been pretty busy and din't really have the time to write, but her's a tiny update for you guys! hope u like it ty for all the comments! rlly like reading ur thoughts so feel free to leave a comment!  
> xxx el
> 
> based on fan art by pupperlouis on tumblr

Not too long after Louis had drifted asleep, so had Harry. They hadn't slept this peacefully in weeks, both because of the emotional drainage from their previous encounter and the fact that they had someone to cuddle.

It took Louis 3 hours to wake up where he had drifted off, to his initial shock indeed in Harry's lap. He partly froze, at first instant not knowing where he was. When the warmth of Harry and his big hands on his body kind of sank in, Louis sighed in Harry's neck again, snuggling closer than he was before. That, much to Louis' dismay, made Harry stir and softly wake up as well.

"Hey Curly," Louis softly whispered, his voice hoarse from the crying. He tenderly ran a hand through Harry's hair and felt the boy shift beneath him, his hands leaving Louis' body. Louis couldn't help but be disappointed at the loss of touch.

"Lou?" Harry asked in confusion and when Louis hummed a yes his hands were back onto Louis in no time. "Babe, let me look at you," Harry's raspy voice called out, and Louis felt his heart skip a beat at the nickname.

He cautionly lifted his head from where it was hidden in Harry's neck and nervously made eye contact with him. A smile appeared on Harry's face as he reached his hand up to get Louis' unruly fringe out of the way. Louis mirrored Harry's smile and felt his stomach fluttering at the curly haired boy who was sat beneath him.

"What time is it?" Louis asked, having no recollection of what happened after Harry had carried him to the couch.

"A bit after midnight," Harry said after having checked the clock on the wall.

No one expect Harry and Louis knew how to read a clock like that. In Niall's defense "they were never taught that shit at school,".

"How long was I asleep for?" Louis' scratchy voice asked, and Harry shrugged. "I fell asleep not too much longer after you did. Think it was a good three hours?" Louis nodded at that information, his hand still at the nape of Harry's neck.

"Hey," Louis spoke, visibly swallowing. "No," Harry immediately interrupted. "I know you're gonna say something in the genre of an apology and I don't wanna hear it, okay?"

"But," Louis tried once again, Harry's finger coming up to shush him. "Na-ah," He said, smugly grinning at Louis.

"So, do you think now's the time to get into 'that deep shit' as you liked to call it?" Louis giggled at his words.

"I guess I kind of have to now, don't I?" Harry nodded and once again adjusted Louis' fringe, which didn't really need the adjustment, Harry just thought Louis' hair was soft and he _wanted_ to touch him. 

"Do you think, maybe we can get out of the shirt for a bit? I just, I want to be able to look at you when we talk and as much as I _love_ this position," Louis' cheeks turned instantly red and he subtly coughed, "I don't think I'll be able to focus like this." Harry tried to fight the huge grin but couldn't help it. He nodded in agreement and carefully took the shirt off of Louis. 

"You know," He said as only his curls were still peeking out the collar of the shirt, "The lads won't be pleased with this, you'll have to do Zayn's laundry now." Harry _folded_ the shirt, which kind of made Louis roll his eyes, and he threw it a bit further on the couch. 

"I won't have to do shit," Louis said confidently, "Zayn doesn't even do his own laundry, Liam does all of ours. It's _domestic_. He loves it." He kind of scrunched his nose at his own words, apparently insulting Harry by doing so. 

"Hey! Don't look so judgy. I like that kind of stuff as well." Louis frowned at the boy below him. "You like laundry?" Harry shrugged. 

"I like the domestic stuff," he muttered, stretching his arms after all those hours as he tried to look nonchalant. 

"Oh my god," Louis laughed softly, "You like being a housewife? Like a mother?" Harry frowned at Louis, a tiny smile still on his lips. "Don't laugh at me!" 

"I'm not! I'm not laughing!" Louis said, his smile only getting bigger as he tried to hold back his giggles. 

"I like taking care of people, there's nothing wrong with that." Harry pouted, crossing his arms as he let out a huff. Louis felt himself turning into a puddle as he looked at the curly haired boy, or man really, and smiled fondly. "I know, Curly," He softly ran his hands through Harry's hair and lifted his chin. Their eyes connected and Louis felt like he was going to _burst_. 

They stayed silent for a while, just looking at each other. If Louis had seen anyone else do this, he probably would have gagged, or rolled his eyes, he couldn't imagine himself looking at anybody else like this. But with Harry, he felt like he could just _look_ at the lad forever. His beauty didn't seem to end, and the longer Louis looked, the more beautiful Harry became, if that was even possible. 

"Right!" Louis suddenly said, pulling himself out of this Harry gaze, it was not good for him nor his thoughts. 

"Let's... talk." With his entire body and heart screaming no, he pulled himself off of Harry's lap and sat down next to him. His body was still turned towards Harry and he had his arm thrown over the back of the couch. Either is was Louis' mind playing tricks or there was some kind of disappointment on Harry's face at Louis change of position. 

Louis started fidgeting as he wasn't sure where to start, and Harry was looking at him very intimidatingly and probably not aware of the fact that he was doing it. Louis pulled the sleeves of his yellow crewneck over his hands and started nervously hiding his face behind them. 

"I'll make us some tea first, okay? You seem like you could use a cuppa." Harry stood up, planted a soft kiss on Louis' head and then almost fell over as he made his way to the kitchen. Louis' insides were burning with affection and he felt his cheeks going red. 

"Oops," Harry blushed, regaining his balance and skipping off to the kitchen in embarrassment. 

Yeah, Louis was _definitely_ gone for this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked it :))


	9. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis' mind goes back to a chat with his momma :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiyaaa,  
> two updates in a day, I need an award!!! please leave a comment if u liked it or just wanna tell me about ur day lol anythings welcome  
> also, the story takes place when Harry and Louis are in uni so they're younger  
> enjoy!!  
> xx el
> 
> based on fan art by pupperlouis on tumblr

Talking. 

Feelings. 

Talking about those feelings. 

 _Yuck_. 

Louis had never been one to openly talk about any sort of touchy feely type of stuff ever. His Mum was probably the only one who knew the shit that went on in his head, and often even she didn't know, 'cause Louis knew she had 6 other kids to look after and a job and husband as well, so he didn't want to bother her with his shit when he knew she had a lot on her plate already. 

Of course, Johannah was a smart woman and called Louis every few weeks when she was parked outside of work, so she could talk to her boy in peace and give him the time to get some things off his chest.

 _Again_ , Johannah was a smart woman, and that's why she noticed right away something was up when Louis called her on a Saturday evening about a month ago and said 'I just wanted to know what you were up to,'. 

 

_"Oh Lou,"  She said, "What's wrong darling?" Louis started spluttering some incoherent words and eventually shut up again._

_"Nothing's wrong, who said anything about something being wrong?"_

_"Darling, it's Saturday evening. We called for an hour yesterday, now you're calling me and asking me what I'm up to, I'm not stupid." Louis sighed at the other end of the line, a sad smile on Johannah's face as she heard her son struggle to find his words._

_"There's this boy," he said, already regretting having called in the first place. He didn't know why he had this urge to call his Mum. Nothing had really happened at all, really._

_Johannah stayed silent, allowing Louis to take his time to find the words and gather his thoughts._

" _Okay, okay, you know how Zayn has a boyfriend right?"_

_"Yes, the bulky puppy looking like boy, you like him right?"_

_"Yes, yes. At first I didn't, he was noisy, and kept on trying to talk to me but eventually he grew on me." Johannah hummed to let Louis know she was listening. "Right, so_ him _I start to like. Bu then, suddenly, he brings along this guy Niall. And Niall's this loud Irish guy, and I hate it at first right? But then the lad takes me to some bars and some footie games and he turns out to be a sick lad." Johannah was getting a bit confused at this point, 'cause her son's here rambling about these boys and she's not really sure where all of this is going._

 _"But then this_ Harry _guy shows up, and he just ruins everything." Oh, there it is._

_"How come he ruins everything, love? Is he not a nice guy?" Louis snorts on the other line, obviously quite wound up._

_"No you see Mum, that's the thing. He's_ too _nice!" A frown appeared on Johannah's face at his words._

_"What do you mean, too nice? How is anyone too nice?"_

_"Listen to this, he comes walking in my flat all of a sudden, with his big smile and long giraffe legs and he brings cookies and he, he-" Louis is out of breath, and a smile appears on Johannah's face._

_"You like him, don't you?" Louis whines at the other end and she can hear the frustration in his voice as he starts talking._

_"Don't you start as well, that's what the other lads have been saying to me and it's not true! He's just too fucking nice and it's fake!"_

_"Louis, what makes you think it's fake?"_

_Silence on the other end._

_"I just, I don't know?" Louis sighs and Johannah can hear a rush of wind through the phone._

_"Where are you, love?"_

_"On the balcony,"_

_"You're not smoking again, are you?"  Louis stays silent for a second too long before hesitantly saying no. Johannah sighs and frowns out the window as she thinks of what possible advice she could give him._

_"Where's Harry now?"_

_"That's the thing! He's inside watching Gogglebox like he owns the place, he even knows how I drink my tea! It's insane Mum, I'm telling you!"_

_"Why are you so bothered by the fact that he's just a really nice guy?"  And suddenly there Louis goes, spitting out the truth without even realizing it._

_"Because! I like him_ too _much, I've liked him_ too _much since the second he walked through the door. It scares me."_

_"And why does it scare you?"_

_"I don't wanna get_ hurt _, Mum," Louis voice kind of breaks at that, and so does Johannah's heart. She knows how closed off her son got ever since his father walked out on them. He got very distant to a lot of people and still has a hard time opening up to people. So when after many years he finally did and it ended badly, Johannah knew that next time wouldn't be any easier on Louis. Apparently the time had come, and she'd been right._

_"Listen, darling, what happened with Andrew's in the past. He was a bad guy, you met him in a bad environment in a bad time in your life. You're different now, you've grown, you've changed as a person, you got over it and came out of all of it stronger." Louis, who was still standing on the balcony, having his smoke looked through the window at Harry, who was sitting on the couch with a smile plastered on his face, eyes crinkled as he laughed at something that had been said on the telly._

_As if he could feel Louis' eyes on him, Harry turned to look at him with that big smile still there, and waved happily at Louis, before he looked back at the telly._

_"And this Harry you tell me about, he sounds nothing like Andrew. You just said it, he's too nice, but there's no such thing as too nice. If he's friends with Liam he must be a good guy. Liam knows very well who he wants and doesn't want as a friend in his life. Harry is not Andrew. Give him a chance."_

_"I'm just- I'm really scared, Mum, I think he hates me by now."_

_"Why would he hate you?"_

_"I've been treating him like shit in the hope he'd stay away from me, but he literally just waved at me with the biggest smile, and the cup of tea I'm drinking was one he brought out to me on the balcony before I called you. Do you see? He's too nice. Even if he did like me, I don't deserve to know him."_

_"Louis, listen to me now, you deserve the entire world, and I must admit I don't like hearing that you haven't been the nicest but the Louis I know is the best person to know in the entire world. I might just be you Mum, but you're also my best friend. And I know if I were to ask your friends about you, they'd all go on a rant on how great you are." Louis bit his lip at his Mum's words eyes still focused on Harry._

_"You deserve to be loved, you just have to allow yourself and other's to do so." Louis nodded, as he couldn't bring out any words even though she couldn't see him._

_"I love you," He decided on saying, swallowing the lump in his throat._

_God, how he missed having his Mum around every day._

_"Now, take your time to think about stuff, okay? I believe in you."_

_She told him she loved him once more and then hung up, leaving Louis and his thoughts alone on the balcony._


	10. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted a chapter pls don't kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also im sorry if y'all don't like this I'm scareD this is probably shit byYE

Obviously, Louis hadn't really used Johannah's advice, but somehow he still ended up on a couch with Harry, having to talk about his feelings with in a bit a cup of tea in his hands. 

When Harry had returned from the kitchen, Louis' nerves had started going crazy, and Harry had taken a notice of that. 

"Lou, you don't have to be nervous, you know." Harry had said, making Louis snicker. 

"You're telling me not to be nervous, when I was literally sobbing into your arms just a few hours ago as I was rambling about my feelings? Yea, sure, I don't have to nervous." He was starting to get bitchy again without realizing it, his defense mechanism already jumping back into action. 

"I'm just saying," Harry said, handing Louis his cup of tea. 

They both took a sip of their tea, and immediately Harry's expecting eyes found Louis', waiting for him to start talking. 

"God, don't even know where to begin," Louis muttered nervously, fidgeting as he looking around the room, everywhere but Harry. His eyes fell on the dark red wall that was covered in Zayn's artwork. Harry's deep voice snapped him out of his stare. 

"Maybe, maybe if I ask you some questions, would that help?" Louis just nodded, already drained from the conversation. He _knew_ he was getting all irritated without having a reason to be, but he was tired and hated talking about emotions to everyone expect for his Mum. So Louis just nodded, and Harry slightly sunk away in the couch, feeling as if he was annoying Louis already. 

"Uhm, why did you decide to be mean to me when you apparently like me, I guess?" _Dumb question_ , both Louis and Harry thought, with both different reasons. Harry felt a tiny bit belittled and looked down upon by Louis because he was being all prickly and acted as if everything was just too much to ask. He had agreed on having this conversation, Harry hadn't thought he'd be acting like a dick all over again.

Just as Harry thought that, Louis was rolling his eyes in his mind. _Why did he decide to be mean?_ He'dsaid it already, it was a defense mechanism. Jesus. 

"I told you that, defense mechanism." Louis said curtly, really having to hold back on the eyeroll. 

"Well, yes," Harry started, his hands starting to shake, "But I don't really get why you felt as if you needed any defense mechanisms in the first place. Why did you feel the need to shut yourself off from me? Why didn't you want me to at least get to know you a _little_ bit?" 

"Because Harry," Louis started loudly, already shocking Harry, who slightly widened his voice and gulped. 

Moments ago Louis had been this soft, nervous goofball that didn't want to get off of Harry's lap, and now he was back to being the dick he'd been for the past month. Harry could feel his anger rising at the abrupt change of situation and the absolute unnecessary attitude Louis had suddenly grown. 

"Because," He sighed, as he suddenly didn't care at all anymore. "You know what? I'm- I'm over this." He stood up and started walking towards the kitchen, the arrogance dripping off of his body language, or at least that's what it was in Harry's eyes. 

His ears were ringing with rage and a sudden force inside of him made him get up and take Louis by the nape of his neck, where he had been caressing him just a good half hour ago. 

"Oi!" Louis scolded as Harry turned him around so that he was looking up at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He raised his voice, eyes looking at Harry with both confusion and annoyance. Harry slowly stepped forward, making Louis step backwards as he still had his hand on him. 

"Harry!" Louis nearly shouted, as Harry had him once again, pushed against the wall. He put a hand next to each side of Louis' head, looking down at him intimidatingly. 

"What game are you playing?" Harry grumbled, eyes piercing Louis'. 

He was starting to feel cheated by Louis. As if his act of hating him had turned into something much bigger. Like all of his sadness and words from earlier were also just an act, to get Harry to say things he usually wouldn't say, or do things he wouldn't do. He felt as if he was being played by Louis, now more than ever. 

"What do you mean what game am I playing?" Louis asked in astonishment as if he truly didn't know what he was on about. 

"Cut the bullshit!" Harry raised his voice, if Louis had thought Harry was angry earlier, the best was yet to come. "You're messing with me, you're playing this _sick_ game and I won't be a part of it!" Louis was caught completely off guard by Harry's accusations. 

"I'm not playing a fucking game, you wanker! Stop yelling!" Louis _yelled_. 

"You are!" Harry nearly ran his fist through the wall, the normally very calm boy was now ready to out his frustration on a literal object. "You're making fun of me, this is all just an act of yours! Why else would you literally _switch_ personalities in only ten minutes!" His eyes were raging as Louis' frown increased at his words, fists balled up beside him, his whole body tense. 

"Because I'm scared, you dick!" He suddenly nearly screamed, startling Harry. 

"I'm scared of my feelings for you! I'm scared that I'll fall and you won't! I'm scared that if  were to lose you I'd never be able get over it! I'm scared of getting hurt again! That's why!" Louis was absolutely raging, words coming out of his mouth like wildfire. 

Louis could see that Harry was getting ready to start to argue his words, "Then why-" And so he kissed him. Louis took ahold of Harry's face and slammed their mouths together, lips rushed and hands fast. Louis kissed Harry for a good ten seconds before pulling back and dropping his hands to his sides. 

"Lou," Harry breathed, their eyes meeting. Louis looked at Harry with a still grumpy look on his face, and Harry was flabbergasted, his eyes flickered back and forth between Louis' eyes and lips. "I, I'm-" He tried to talk. 

Instead, he decided on cupping Louis face with his hands and so Harry kissed Louis like there was no tomorrow, his tongue gently sliding past Louis' lips, making him gasp. Harry took the chance to slip his tongue past Louis' lips. 

Harry's hands were limp by his side, and Louis couldn't fight the need to be the one to press Harry into a wall now, so he did. 

In one swift move, Louis took Harry's hands into his own and switched their bodies around, pressing his hips against Harry's. Raising their intertwined hands above Harry's head as their tongues slipped against each other. 

Louis started kissing Harry's neck, sucking a bruise just below Harry's jaw. Harry _whined_ at Louis' actions and started pushing his hips forward, moaning as Louis softly ran his tongue over the bruise before coming back to look at his face. 

"Lou," Harry moaned, eyes watering at the overwhelming feelings. 

"Think I'm putting on an act?" Louis growled against Harry's skin, biting small marks onto Harry's neck and moving down to his shoulder. Harry' knees buckled at Louis voice as he tried to wriggle his hands free from Louis' in an attempt to touch him. 

"Think I'm playing a game with you?" Louis whispered into his ear, licking a wet line up Harry's neck and blowing on it. It was driving Harry _insane_. He was whining and moaning and struggling in Louis' hold, and most of all, he was desperately trying to push their hips together. The more he pushed, the more Louis backed away, leaving Harry nearly begging for his touch. 

"Lou, please," Harry whined, and so Louis _had to_ give in _._

He smoothly slid his leg between Harry's legs, and to his shock Harry immediately started grinding and rutting against it, his dick already hard and strained against his jeans. 

"Oh, would you look at that," Louis smugly spoke, eyes meeting Harry's desperate ones. "You're awfully quiet now, aren't you Love?" Harry whined into Louis' mouth and started kissing him with a passion and desperation Louis had never experienced before. 

"Please, Lou, _please_." 

Louis wasn't sure exactly what to do, but Harry seemed unstoppable, pushing their groins together and breathing hotly against Louis' lips. 

" _Please_ ," 

Louis shot into action and took ahold of Harry's hips, guiding him to the couch and pushing him down, climbing on top of his lap. Harry immediately pushed his hips up and Louis grounded his hips down harshly, making Harry's moans higher. 

"Fucking hell," Louis muttered at the sight below him. Harry's hands were trailing down to his stomach, mouth opened and eyes shut as profanities fell from his lips. 

Louis pushed up Harry's shirt, guiding it over his head. 

" _Fuck_ ," Louis groaned at the sight of Harry's bare chest. Harry was _way_ more muscled than he expected, his tattoos slighting covering the muscles on his bodies. Although he was muscled, the boy was still very soft looking, but when his hips shot up once again, Louis saw his abs tighten, making Louis moan. 

Harry pulled Louis down, desperately sliding his tongue into Louis' mouth. 

Louis slowly kissed his way down Harry's neck, sucking multiple bruises onto Harry's chest. Harry continued to moan beneath him, hands gripping Louis' hair. 

He sucked one of Harry's nipples into his mouth and a high pitched sound came from Harry's lips, his hips shooting up. 

_Oh_ ,  Louis though, _sensitive nipples._  

An smug smirk appeared on his face as he horrendously slowly ran his tongue across Harry's nipple, grinning his hips against Harry's in slow circles. 

Harry's moans were getting higher and more breathless each second, after a while just high pitched sounds as he desperately rutted his hips against Louis'. His cock was harder than Harry had ever felt it and he hadn't even been touched yet. 

"I'm gonna- Lou, I'm-" 

Louis bit down on his nipple and ran his hand up to Harry's neck, softly wrapping it around. He could literally feel Harry's moans and grunts in his throat. Harry wasn't the only one who was close. 

"S'Okay, love," Louis whispered, rutting his clothed groin against Harry's. With one last thrust, Harry came in his pants, moans filling the quiet, hot apartment. Louis didn't have to wait much longer until he too finished. He sprawled himself down all over Harry's body, heavily breathing into each other's necks. 

"So lovely," Louis muttered, pressing soft kisses onto Harry's neck. 


	11. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao i uploaded the wrong chapter I'm so sorry for everyone who already read it lol I'm a dumb fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really here to give y'all anOTHER update huh???  
> anyway, tysm for readiiiing I love y'all  
> xx el

When their breathing finally slowed down, Louis pushed his torso off of Harry's naked one. He was straddling him, his hands spread on Harry's chest, the biting marks and hickeys Louis had left earlier starting to bloom red. A small smile appeared on his face at the sight of Harry below him. His eyes roamed Harry's chest as he searched for the right words. 

"It's not an act," Louis eventually muttered, making Harry look up at him with big eyes. "I just- I never talk about feelings. I'm bad at it. Me Mum's the only one I can open up to."

Louis reached down to Harry's face, softly running his hands through his hair as he pushed back the soft curls. Harry swiftly closed his eyes at the touch, leaning into it as his hand took ahold of Louis' elbow. 

"Not playing a game." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss onto Harry's lips. All Harry did was look up at him with wide, curious eyes.

Louis sat back up again, letting his finger trace over Harry's butterfly tattoo. His abs swiftly twitched at the contact, relaxing once he got used to the contact. He was quite confused by Louis' action, but decided to stay quiet and just let him do his thing. Louis seemed as if he finally knew what to say, and Harry felt a slight bit of relief falling over him. 

"When I get uncomfortable, or I have to talk about feelings, I turn into a dick. It really is just a defense mechanism. That's why I also treated Liam and Niall like shit when I first met them. Liam was so open about everything, it made me uncomfortable and sometimes made me feel as if I had to do that too. Niall as well, the lad has no shame. Wasn't used to it, you know?" His eyes left Harry's, focusing on his body.

"So beautiful," Louis muttered underneath his breath, Harry almost unable to catch it.

"Got hurt the last time I fancied someone. Ended badly." He shrugged at his own words, as if it didn't matter to him, when Harry could see that it obviously did. The way Louis was making his sentences showed Harry that this was indeed hard for him. He wanted to keep it as short as possible. 

"I've been avoiding any sort of relationship since then." Harry cleared his throat, putting his hands on top of Louis' thighs.

"When was that?" Harry asked, softly running his hands down Louis' thighs.

"I was 18," Louis said, and Harry's mouth went into an o-shape. _That was a young age to get hurt like that._ Harry thought, mind going back to what he was doing when he was 18.

"Yeah, been a while now. Grown a lot since then." Louis was back to being soft, and tender, and sweet. Harry could feel his heart aching for the 18 year old boy whose heart got broken.

"So whenever I slept with someone, I always made clear that it was a one time thing, or that it was just sex, nothing else. Been doing that for some years now. And then," Louis eyes shot up to look at Harry. "You showed up." A small smile appeared on Louis' face.

"I immediately knew I was screwed." Harry slightly frowned at his words. 

"You came waltzing in here with your pretty curls and those long legs and silly see-through shirt and a big smile. It was as if you'd never seen anything bad in life. You were a breath of fresh air." Louis smiled fondly as his mind wandered to Harry's first time at the apartment. Louis had never seen anyone like him. 

"I was smitten from the first second. That's why I acted like an absolute dick. I thought, the meaner I am to him, the more he'll back off. I knew that if I let you even just a little close, I'd fall deeper and deeper, so I avoided you like the plague."

Harry's lips turned into a pout, and Louis raised his hand to Harry's face, running his thumb softly over Harry's lips in an attempt to get rid of the it.

"It wasn't because I didn't like you. It was because I liked you _too much_. Even though we barely talked, and when we did it was pure arguments, I still saw you with the other lads. I saw how nice you are, and silly, and I saw that you're literally _the best person_ I've ever met." Harry's cheeks turned a rosy pink, and he shook his head slightly.

"M'not that great," He muttered, and Louis' heart sank. Harry had no idea how special he was. To him, it seemed as if the kindness he treated people with was natural.

A minute talking to harry could make you feel like you're the most special person in the world. He had a way of making people feel good, of making them feel confident. He had a charm to get everybody to like him. He was cheeky, but just the right amount for it to stay innocent. Louis had never seen anything like him, and Harry was an absolute angel in his eyes. 

If only Harry could see that. 

"I called me Mum one night," Louis started again. "You were inside watching Gogglebox with the goofiest smile on your face, I was on the balcony." Harry nodded, remembering the evening Louis was talking about.

"And I told her about you," Harry's eyes slightly widened at the confession. By now, Harry knew that Louis talking about his feelings was _big_. He also knew that his family, his Mum in particular was the most important to him. Zayn had teased Louis about being a Momma's boy multiple times, and there wasn't a week that went by where Harry didn't see or hear Louis calling his mother for at least an hour. 

In conclusion. Louis telling his mother about Harry was a big deal. 

"If you don't believe me when I say it's not an act, it's just me not knowing how the hell I'm supposed to handle my emotions, you can call me Mum. She'll tell you all about my emotional shortcomings." Louis grinned at his own words, knowing Johannah would love to talk to Harry, and how well they'd get along. 

"So yes, I like you, I think you're the best person to ever walk the earth, even though we haven't even talked that much." Harry looked away from Louis' gaze shyly, not knowing how to handle all the praise and kind words. 

"I apologize for how I've treated you, I _really really_  do," Louis' hands left Harry's and came up to rub his eyes, a sigh falling from his lips. "I just, I want you to know that I really do like you, I'm not playing a game, and I'm sorry that it took you to kind of pin me against a wall, _twice,_ for me to finally, mhm, _take a step,_ " Louis decided on saying, looking down at Harry's pants where the blotch of cum had stained his jeans.

Harry let out a giggle at Louis' words and sat up with Louis still in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Louis' back, holding him tightly as he looked into his eyes.

"I really like you too," Harry whispered against Louis' lips. "And I did what had to be done, quite liked the outcome if I'm being honest." Louis lips turned into a smile as his eyes literally sparkled looking at Harry.

Harry slowly went in for a kiss, this one tender and sweet. They were taking their time to savor each other opposed to earlier, when things couldn't go fast enough.

"I really, really like you," Louis muttered, arms wrapped around Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure you like and subscribe, tweet me @ david dobrik!!!!


	12. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was a dumb bitch and uploaded this chapter without uploading the one before this? so I'm sorry lol   
> xx el

After Louis had _finally_ spoken the truth, both of them had jawned. It was now almost 2 am, and Louis' stomach growled when he suddenly remembered that he had skipped dinner earlier. 

"Oh god," Louis moaned, his mind slipping to an image of a big, greasy hamburger. "M'Really hungry. I should not have skipped dinner." 

He was laying on top of Harry, both not having bothered to clean up their dirty, cum stained pants which was kind of gross, but neither of them seemed to give a fuck. 

Even though they had taken off the shirt hours ago, they were closer than they had been when they were in the shirt. Hadn't left each other's side for anything, not even a wee. 

"What do you want?" Harry asked, his mind also wandering to some sort of fast food as his stomach growled in agreement. 

"I'd really like a burger, to be honest. Some fries, maybe some chicken nuggets." His mouth started watering at the thought, and reluctantly Louis pushed himself off of Harry, careful not to knock over the forgotten tea from earlier. 

" _No_ ," Harry grumbled, making grabby hands at Louis and catching his wrist. "Come back." He pouted, already trying to pull Louis back on top of him. 

"Babe, I'm checking to see if they left the keys to either one of the cars. I'll be right back." He smiled, pressing a kiss against Harry's lips, who smiled contently at the given affection. 

Louis walked over to the door and Harry couldn't help but let his eyes wander to his bottom. "Hey," Louis suddenly turned around, catching Harry in the act of checking him out. "Dear God, Curly, keep yourself together." Harry blushed at Louis, a smug smile on his face. Louis rolled his eyes and looked back at the door, and back at Harry. 

"They said they locked us in, right?" Harry nodded at his words, not sure where he was going with this. "Liam would never allow that? He'd be too scared for a fire to break out or something like that. He's too much of a mother for him to just leave his kids locked in a flat!" Louis' eyes widened in excitement, running over to the door. Harry laughed at the comparison between them and kids. 

 _Way too dramatically_ , he tried to turn the doorknob which miraculously opened, much to both of their satisfaction. 

"Fuck yea!" Louis exclaimed, almost jumping up and down at the thought of a hamburger. 

"Hey! Don't be so happy!" Harry frowned, sitting up in the couch now. "You're way too excited about being able to get out of a flat and away from me." 

"Oh shut up, you wanker." Louis rolled his eyes. "I just want my burger, and you'll be right there by my side. In a car. A meter away from me." Harry giggled at Louis' words and stood up from the couch, walking over to where Louis still had the doorknob in his hands. He grabbed the keys to his car from the hanger by the door. 

"Let's go then." He spoke, and Louis couldn't help but wander his eyes down Harry's still shirtless torso. 

"Love, you've got no shirt, a cum stained pair of jeans and just some rainbow socks on." He smiled at the innocent looking boy who just shrugged at his words and took ahold of his hand. "Let's both refresh ourselves a bit first, yeah?" Harry nodded in agreement, putting his keys back on the hanger and shutting the door. 

Louis pulled him over to the hallway, stopping in front of his bedroom door. 

"You've never been in here, have you?" He suddenly remembered. Harry shook his head and shrugged. 

"I'm expecting a very messy room, so don't try to bullshit your way out of this. I'm seeing your room whether you want to or not." Louis whined at Harry's words. 

"But Harry," He started, Harry cutting him off immediately. 

"Tut-tut-tut. I think that after we both came in our pants minutes after we kissed for the first time, there's not that much shame left to begin with." Louis laughed at Harry's words, not expecting him to bring it up so smoothly and unashamed. 

"Guess you're right." He opened the door, Harry's eyes already widening at the sight. 

"Welcome to my crib, Harold." Harry tried to focus on one thing at the time. The absolute _mess_ of a room taking his attention first. 

"Louis, what the actual _fuck_." 

Clothes were covering the floor everywhere, not a single bit of _actual_ floor in sight. About 30 pairs of shoes were thrown on top of each other in a corner. Books were covering Louis' desk completely and Harry wondered how Louis got any work done at all. Louis' bed was the only thing that was neat. The double bed was made, smooth covers with loads of pillows on top. 

"Like it?" Louis spoke, tiptoeing through his clothes to get to the window and shut it. The wind that had been gushing in had turned the room into a quite cold place, the difference between the living room and this was gigantic. 

"You're fucking mad," Harry exclaimed, picking up a shirt from the floor. 

"That's clean! You can wear that!" Louis said excitedly. 

Harry turned his body towards Louis and took ahold of his cheeks. 

"Babe," he spoke, Louis' excitement dropping at the serious tone. "When we get back, we're cleaning all of this up." Louis frowned at Harry and looked between the room and him in confusion. 

"C'mon, Haz, it's really not that bad." Harry shook his head, closing his eyes. 

"It really is. Also, are we using nicknames? Is that a thing now?"

Louis shrugged, "What do you prefer, _babycakes_?" Harry scrunched his nose at the nickname, his smile betraying himself. 

"No," He said anyway, probably not wanting to admit that he liked it. 

"How about, _pumpkin pie_?" Louis said, grinning at Harry. 

"Let's just keep it at just the basics, alright, _sweet cheeks_?" Louis laughed at Harry's words and kissed his wrist softly. 

"Now, what do you want to wear?" Harry looked at the room, sighed and pulled Louis to the bathroom by his wrist. 

"What are you doing?" Louis asked in confusion. 

"Robes." Harry simply said. He pulled the two long white robes from the cabinet, not having been used ever since Liam brought them home from his last trip to Ikea. 

"You wanna go out in robes?" Louis questioned. 

"It'll be fun! Nice and comfy." Harry beamed at him. 

"Harry, do you realize how cold it is outside?" Louis snickered, cold running through his body at the thought alone. 

"Oh come on, Lou! The car's parked right in front of the door, we'll turn the heat way up." Harry looked at him with begging eyes and a pouty lip, and of course now Louis _had to_ say yes. 

"Fine, you with your stupid Bambi eyes." Louis muttered, taking the robe from Harry. 

"My what?" 

"Bambi eyes, you do it all the time. _Fucking kills me_." Louis blushed as he said it, eyes focused on the robes. 

"Oh," Harry just said, not too sure what to say at Louis' confession. 

"Alright, I'll go get us some boxers. I hope you fit in them." Louis wondered, walking towards his bedroom with Harry softly on his heels. At least he had a cabinet with clothes that were in fact folded and clean. 

Louis gave Harry the time to change on his own while he searched for their phones. Harry protested when Louis said he'd give him some privacy, which only made Louis laugh. They hadn't looked at them in nearly ten hours, which could mean bad things. Louis found his phone in the crease of the couch, while Harry's phone was next to the kettle. 

When he activated it, his screen was filled with messages. A sigh left his lips, not ready to look at everything yet. 

"Harry," Louis knocked on the bathroom door, "You ready?" 

"Yeah, come in!" Apparently Harry's version of ready was not the same as Louis', as he was standing at the sink in just Louis' boxers and his rainbow socks. Louis' boxers were just a tiny bit too small, tight on all of Harry's... aspects. Louis had to literally drag his eyes up to Harry's face, which was covered with a smug smirk. 

"Shut up, you." Louis said before Harry said anything. He took one of the robes, kissed Louis just long enough that he grumbled when Harry pulled away and walked out of the bathroom. 

"I'll wait in the living room, sweet cheeks!" Louis couldn't help but smile as he shook his head. 

He quickly cleaned up and put on the robe and some boxers and stepped out into the hallway. Harry was standing by the door with the robe and his oldskool Vans on, and Louis' heart made a little leap at the sight. 

He quickly put his feet into the Vans and grabbed the keys. 

"Hamburgers, here we come!" Harry giggled at Louis' excitement and they walked downstairs. 

"Fuck me, it's freezing," Harry muttered, quickly getting into the car as Louis got in the passenger's seat. 

"Told you so, didn't I?" Louis said with a smile. 

He leaned over the stick shift to give Harry a kiss, his stomach doing that fucking butterfly thing. 

 _God_ , he thought, _I'm so whipped._


	13. XII

"Mr. Tomlinson," Harry spoke, starting the engine. "Where to?"

 

"I'd _really_ like some McDonalds." Louis spoke, mouth watering. He hadn't eaten in over 10 hours and his stomach was growling louder and louder.

 

Harry smiled at Louis and started driving. Silence filled the car, and it was comforting. Louis usually hated silences, thought it was awkward when they happened. Now, he felt as if he could stay like this for quite a while and wouldn't mind it.

 

Although Louis knew him and Harry were fine now, he still felt as if he had to prove himself. He'd been a dick for months and the fact that Harry thought Louis was playing a game was still kind of upsetting to Louis. Of course, he didn't blame Harry for thinking so, his actions really made it look that way. So now he wanted to show Harry some extra love, just to kind of make up for lost time. Harry telling him that he felt as if he needed to change himself in order for Louis to like him absolutely shattered his heart and he never wanted Harry to feel that way again. He wanted to show Harry how much he really cared.

 

Louis wrapped his hand around Harry's arm and pressed a kiss on his shoulder as the radio played softly in the background. He looked up at the curly haired lad who still had his eyes on the road, but now with a calm smile on his face as well.

 

"Hey, did you bring either one of our phones?" Harry asked.

 

"Oh, right!" Louis remembered putting them in his pocket earlier and took them out.

 

"Could you check my messages?" Harry asked, and Louis slightly frowned at that.

 

"That'd be me invading your privacy, mate." Harry shrugged at the words.

 

"Don't really think I have something to hide. No ex-wives or children spread all over England." Harry joked, "You can go ahead." Louis sighed uneasily and hovered his finger over the home button. "Seriously, Lou. It's alright. Just want to know if maybe my Mum texted me." Louis' right arm was still wrapped around Harry's and so Harry nudged him slightly.

 

Louis pressed the home button and a bunch of notifications appeared on the screen. "Oh wow," Louis teased, "You're quite the popular lad aren't you?"

 

"Shut up," Harry said, eyes flickering from the road to Louis for just a few seconds, sticking his tongue out at the older lad. He mirrored the look and felt butterflies in his stomach at how cute Harry looked.

 

"You've got 2 new messages from your Mum, 4 from Gemma, 1 from Lou, 7 from Nick and then a group chat called Weenus has 126 new messages." Harry groaned at amount of messages.

 

"God, they've let themselves go." Harry frowned and then looked Louis' way. "Hey, point the screen at my face." Louis did as he was told and gasped when the phone unlocked.

 

"What the hell?" Harry started laughing at Louis' astonishment. "What kind of sorcery was that? Are you actually Harry _Potter_ and not Styles?"

 

"No, silly. It's the new iPhone. That's how you unlock it. It scans your face." Louis' lips were parted and he looked at the phone as if he'd never seen anything like it. "Wow." He mumbled.

 

"Alright, now open the messages and start at the bottom." Louis sighed.

 

"Harry, love. These are your personal messages. I don't feel that comfortable doing this."

 

"You don't have to worry about it. I really don't mind. But if it makes you feel too weird you don't have to do it, s'alright." Harry quickly pecked Louis' forehead, as the lad was now leaning against his arm, his head resting on Harry's shoulder.

 

"Alright then. Starting with Birthgiver with a red heart emoji," Louis giggled at the name.

 

"Hello love, hope your classes are going well. Are you still coming home next Friday? I'd love to go out for dinner with you and Gems." Cute, Louis thought after reading the message out loud.

 

"Also, how are things with that Louis boy?"

 

"Oh God!" Harry laughed, slapping one hand on the wheel.

 

"You told your Mum about me?" Louis' cheeks turned rosy. Harry should be the one getting embarrassed, not him.

 

"What did you tell her?" Harry just continued laughing, winding Louis up in the process. "Harry, goddamnit! I need your mother to like me!" The phone was gripped tightly in his hand, sweat starting to form on his forehead at the thought of Harry's Mum knowing how much of a dick Louis had been to her son.

 

"Don't worry babe, only good things. Never said anything about us arguing. I just mentioned that you seemed distant towards me when you weren't toward the other lads. She immediately called you out on your bullshit and said you were crushing on me." Louis sighed in relief, dropping his forehead against Harry's shoulder.

 

"Wise woman, she is." Louis muttered, dropping a kiss on Harry's hand and returning his attention to the phone.

 

"Anwser this," Harry spoke. "Yes, definitely coming next week, looking forward to it!" Louis did as he was told and sent the message.

 

"And second: We've discussed it. It's mutual." Louis started laughing at Harry's words.

 

"So serious little Harry lad," He said teasingly, but typing it out and sending it anyway.

 

"Next we have Gemma." Louis spoke.

 

"Oh that's my sister! You and her would get along quite nicely. She's just as cheeky as you are. Loves to mess around." Louis smiled fondly at the words, the thought of him meeting Harry' family warming his heart.

 

"She says, Harryyyyy," Louis dragged out the Harry long until he actually received an elbow and continued with a playful frown.

 

"That's the first message, then she says, 'Oi mate, I'll be in London the day of the dinner, if you want to I could pick you up?' and then she says 'My boyfriend's coming as well.' and then-" Louis suddenly stopped speaking, making Harry look at him in confusion. 

 

"What is it babe?"

 

“How’s yours? Ziam tell me you’re getting along quite nicely.” Louis says, staring at the phone in his hands in utter shock.

 

“Oh no,” Harry grumbles, mouth agape.

 

“Do you think,” Louis started stammering, “Do you think they checked the security cameras when we were,-“ Harry cut him off immediately, snatching the phone out of Louis’ hands.

 

He was trembling, his eyes raging with fire. He was not about to let Liam and Zayn see them at those kind of vulnerable moments, let alone share it to other people?

 

Louis stared at Harry in shock, who was now pulling over to the side of the highway.

 

He parked the car incredibly smoothly with his apparent rage and dialed a number.

 

“Liam! What the _fuck_ did you do!” Harry’s voice rang in Louis’ ears, who just stared at him in shock.

 

_Oh, shit._


	14. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello laid ease!   
> i left for like 2/3 weeks and im so sorry! i havent been like in the mind space to write? idk i just had no courage to write or do anything at all in life so im so sorry i havent been uploading! i have exams now as well so i cannot promise anything but i hope you will still read and hopefully enjoy?? :)

"Harry?" Liam's voice sounded, worry and confusing bouncing off his words. "Harry, what's wrong?"

 

"What's wrong?" Harry was seething. Louis had never seen anything like it. The usually very collected and calm boy was raging, one hand gripping his phone, the other one still on the wheel. His knuckles were turning white because of the grip he had on his phone and his eyes were focused on the road in front of him, cars flashing by their parked car.

 

"You're actually asking me what's wrong? What's wrong is that I got a text from my sister saying you told her we're ‘getting along quite nicely’?" Louis felt a sudden rush of heat coming over his body in stress. He didn’t know how to deal with an angry Harry. He barely even knew how to deal with normal Harry! It was starting to get kind of scary. The rage in his voice and the body language said enough, and Louis knew that it was time for him to jump in soon.

 

Wait, what was Harry even mad about again?Louis blushed as soon as the text flashed before his eyes.

 

Of course, he was shocked and prayed to God that it wasn't what they were thinking, but he was rather shy and embarrassed than angry. Harry was absolutely fuming.

 

"Mate," Liam began, his voice confused. Louis could hear him inhaling deeply through the phone. "I don't get what's so wrong with that?"

 

"How the fuck would you know that we're getting along quite nicely? You've got those bloody security cameras up and it's a violation of our privacy!" Liam's voice went oh through the phone and he sighed.

 

"I'm sorry man, we checked to see if you two had killed each other yet and yous were cuddling on the couch, I didn't think you'd mind. You're sister sounded quite worried and you told me she knew about Louis so I didn't think you'd mind." Liam sounded remorseful and Louis sighed in relief. If it was just the cuddling they saw, then that's not a big deal at all. Harry didn't seem to agree.

 

"You didn't think we'd mind? What the fuck? Okay then, let's see what happens when Lou and I go talk to your siblings about camera footage and fucking on couches." Louis' mouth fell open at Harry's words, who's penny had finally dropped.

 

There was complete and utter silence both in the car and on Liam’s end of the line as Louis stared at Harry with a gaping mouth.

 

"Oh my god, you fucking donkey!" Louis finally stuttered, slapping Harry's arm.

 

"Oh," Harry let out, speechless.

 

"Wait, what?" Liam asked, laughter bubbling up inside him.

 

"Lad, we checked in to see if you guys were okay and we saw Louis straddling you and you both seemed asleep. That's it. There was no fucking on the couch to be seen." Louis bursted into laughter and took the phone out of Harry's hand, who was perplexed and staring at the same spot on the road but now completely silent and in trance.

 

"Liam, I think Harry here slightly misunderstood what happened, so did I at first." Louis began, taking ahold of Harry's hand.

 

"The text we got from Gemma immediately made us think the worst, obviously. We thought you went around and said shit to her and maybe even other people or even sent the footage." Louis kissed the back of Harry's hand and waited for Liam to answer.

 

"God, no! We would never do that!" Panic was evident in his voice. "I swear, Lou. We watched for like 3 seconds just to see if you were alright before going to bed and then shut it off. It wasn't even recording." His last sentence was rushed in just a second and Louis chuckled.

 

"Mate, don't worry. We believe you. I think Harry's just a little... in shock right now." The boy was now slowly slipping out of the frozen state he had been in. His eyes slowly and unsurely slipped to Louis' and he swallowed loudly.

 

"Liam? Yeah. I um-, That was not-, I'm just," Louis cut the boy off as nothing useful was coming out anyway. "Yeah, we're sorry." Liam chuckled at the other end of the line and sighed happily.

 

"I'm glad you two are getting along." He said, his voice calm and serious, a hint of smile evident.

 

"Babe?" Zayn's tired voice rang through the phone loudly. "Who's that?"

 

The fact that it was 3am had slipped from Louis and Harry's thoughts but Liam didn't seem to mind.

 

"No one darling, go back to sleep." Liam shushed, a smile appearing on Louis' face as he heard his friends.

 

"If it's Lou tell him go get his head out of his arse and just kiss Harry already for god sakes. Can't stand another minute in a room with the lad if he keeps on pining over him." Zayn mumbled loud enough for the phone to catch it and the two boys giggled loudly at Zayn's words.

 

"Love you lads." Louis spoke before hanging up.

 

"Well... There's that." Harry said awkwardly after there was a minute long silence in the car.

 

"Alright, now be a doll and get me to that fucking drive in before I smash my head against the window." Louis spoke and Harry flashed him the most blinding beautiful smile before starting the engine and getting back onto the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all ur nice comments ily xxx


	15. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet

It was somewhere around 5 am when Harry and Louis were finally parked in the McDonalds parking lot, in their robes with hamburgers and fries in their laps. 

Louis moaned, _way too obscenely in Harry's eyes,_ as he bit into his burger. 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Harry giggled at Louis' act and took a bit himself, not disagreeing on how good it tasted. 

"Bless you, Styles. Driving me to get a burger at 5 am? Man of my dreams." A blush immediately rushed to Harry's cheeks at Louis' words. 

"Man of your dreams huh?" Louis looked distraught for a second, apparently not having realized he had said it out loud. 

"Hey, hey. Calm down, Curly. It's the burger talking." Luckily for Louis, he was _very_ good at bullshitting, so it seemed quite believable when he tried to correct himself. 

"Right," Harry said, eyeing Louis with a smirk. "I'm sure that's it." 

Louis shot Harry a closed-mouthed smile as his cheeks were chubby with food, it was kind of gross but also kind of very cute, so Harry just giggled again and turned on the stereo. The soft notes to The 1975's Robbers started playing and Louis widened his eyes. 

"You like The 1975?" Harry started nodding frantically, almost staring to talk instead of chewing the food that was in his mouth. 

"I fucking love them!" Louis exclaimed, seeming very excited about this mutual liking of theirs. "Always wanted to go see them live, seems like a dream to me." Louis' eyes were sparkling at the thought of it. Harry quickly swallowed the food and wiped his mouth before speaking, practically burning of excitement. 

"Lou! My friend Nick saw them live and said it was one of the best experiences he'd ever had, and he goes to concerts almost every week!" Louis slightly frowned at that. 

"How the fuck can he afford that? Concerts are fucking expensive, I can barely see 5 in a year." He picked a pickle off of his burger and threw it in the empty bag, looking gloomy after what he had just said.

"Oh, he works for the radio. Do you maybe know that breakfast show on Radio 1?" Louis nodded, frowning. 

"With Grimmy?" He asked. 

"Yeah! That's him!"

"What the fuck? How the fuck do you know Grimmy?"

"Ask Zayn, he has a great story for this." Louis sighed dramatically, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Zayn knows Grimmy as well? I have the worst fucking best friend of all time." Harry laughed loudly. 

 

Like that, the boys sat in the car for another hour, finishing their food and softly singing along to the songs on Harry's playlist. 

Harry's eyes started roaming around, noticing that the sky was lightning up a bit. 

"I know a great place to see the sunrise." His eyes flicker over to Louis' unsurely, who was yawning into the palms of his hands, adjusting his hair. "I can drive us home too, you choose." Louis smiled at Harry softly and shook his head. 

"No, no, no. Let's go see the sunrise." Harry frowned, unsure of the answer he had gotten. 

"You look very tired, Lou." 

"It's just my eyes cus I've had my lenses in for awhile and I slept with them in earlier. Don't worry, I've lived nights like this many, many times." Harry stayed silent at that, the thought of Louis spending nights with different boys crawling through his brain. 

"No! Not like that!" A chuckle escaped his lips, his hands reaching for Harry's cheeks. "I meant, I've stayed up a lot, way too late while I was still wearing my contacts. Staying up as in, out with the lads or reading or studying. It's a bad habit of mine, leaving my contacts in for way too long." His thumb caressed Harry's dimple that had appeared at Louis' words. 

"Let's go see this sunset then, yeah?" Harry nodded with a big smile on his lips, leaning in to press a kiss to Louis'. 


	16. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small lil chapter for you guysss, got exams now pls pray for me :(

I guess you could say that the past 24-hours had been emotionally, mentally and physically draining for both Harry and Louis. Having arguments, making up, _making_ _out,_ talking about feelings, connecting, the whole shebang. 

And now here they were. 11am. The winter sunshine softly peeking through Louis' curtains and falling onto Harry's face. 

He was still fast asleep after a very exhausting day. Louis hadn't been able to find sleep after they finally made it home after sunrise. Harry knocked the fuck out the second he touched the bed, the fact that he drove so late probably made him even more tired. 

Louis' eyes traced Harry's soft features, a smile appearing on his face without even being aware of it. 

His phone buzzed on the nightstand, so Louis slowly tried to get up from the bed without waking Harry up. 

"Hello?" He whispered once he was in the hallway, making his way over to the kitchen in his boxers, one hand absentmindedly scratching his tummy. 

"Hi, Lou!" Liam's cheery voice rang through the phone, putting a soft grin on Louis' face. 

"What's up, Payno?" He spoke as he put on a kettle of water. 

"When can we come back to the flat? Zayn needs some things but we don't want to intrude." His voice sounded nervous, unsure of his words. 

"That's alright! Come whenever you like, it's no problem. Definitely not intruding." A relieved Liam was heard on the other line and Louis immediately heard shuffling around. "Zayn! Let's go!" Liam shouted and Louis pulled the phone away from his ear in pain. 

"We'll be there in 10 minutes. See you!" The line disconnected after that, just the sound of the kettle ringing in Louis' ears now. 

Pulling out two mugs and teabags, Louis hummed a random tune. 

"Look at you,"  A voice from behind him grumbled, startling the fuck out of Louis who almost dropped the kettle. "Holy fuck, Styles! Don't fucking sneak up on me like that!" Louis said, clutching his heart with his free hand. Harry chuckled as he walked up to Louis, his eyes puffy and tired. 

"Calm down with the f-bombs. I know I'm hot but there's no need for you to gasp like that." Louis' face scrunched up at his words, setting the kettle back down on the counter. 

"F-bombs? Why the fuck do I even fancy you?" Harry's arms snatched around Louis' waist. A tired boy snuggling into Louis' neck with a happy sigh. 

"Hi," He muttered, softly pressing a kiss to Louis' shoulder. 

"Did you sleep well?" Louis asked, one hand caressing Harry's back, the other one running through the boy's curls. "Like an angel," Harry confessed, cuddling more into Louis' body. "What about you?" Louis shrugged. 

"Didn't really catch any sleep." Harry pulled back with a frown, worry evident in his eyes. 

"Sleep is important, Lou." Louis smiled at his words, shaking his head. "It's fine, Harry. Don't worry." 

"Zayn and Liam will be here in a bit, let's get dressed, yeah?" He pressed a kiss to Harry's temple and started walking to the bathroom, completely forgetting about his tea. 

Five minutes later, Louis was sitting on the couch with teeth brushed and a pair of his softest trackies on. Harry had brushed his teeth with him but still hadn't managed to put on anything beside his boxers, and didn't seem like he had intentions of changing into anything else. 

"You changing into something else, love?" Louis called out to Harry, who was still in the kitchen. 

No response came, but Harry did walk into the living room about a minute later, with two cups of tea in his hands and still nothing on other than his pants. 

"Here you go," he said, pressing a kiss to Louis' lips as he handed him his cup. "And no, m'not." 

He settled down next to Louis, pulling him into his body so that Louis was snuggled against his side. Louis shrugged at his answer. 

They sipped their tea in silence, both just enjoying each other's presence. Once Louis finished his tea, he was starting to feel a little loopy, his eyes subconsciously closing. Harry's mind worried for a few seconds, thinking about his lenses, but Louis had been smart enough to take them out once they got home, putting on his glasses instead. 

 

A soft knock was heard on the door five minutes later, Harry carefully, just loud enough saying come in, knowing it was Liam and Zayn. They walked in with curious looks on their faces and both immediately broke into a smile once their wandered over to where Louis was sleeping on Harry's chest. 

"Morning," Harry muttered, a blush creeping to his cheeks. 

"Guess my shirt worked after all, huh?" Liam smugly spoke, to which Harry's rolled his eyes, but then looked down at his boy. 

"Guess it did," He muttered into Louis' hair with a smile. 

 


	17. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!! it's been a long time since I uploaded so here's a chapter to make up for it.  
> i have an exam tomorrow and I just wrote this so im a dumb bitch but it's too late now lmao okay byeee

It had been a month since Louis and Harry spent a good 24 hours together and things had been going well since then. 

When Liam and Zayn came home to find Louis tucked into Harry's side, fast asleep they quickly realized that things were finally good. The months of fighting were over and everyone felt relieved. It made the group even closer, with no tensions or arguments disturbing their banter. 

Louis and Harry had decided to take things slowly. They met up two days after _that day_ as they now literally mentioned their big turn of events as _that day_. Niall had suggested to call it D-day to which Louis just rolled his eyes as Niall laughed loudly. 

Harry thought back of their meeting at a tearoom, two days after _that day_ and of how nervous he had been. 

_Harry nervously ran his hands through his hair once again, adjusting his rings and scraping off some of the black nail polish he had put on the day before. He wasn't sure why he was this nervous. Him and Louis had talked out everything, they were fine. The tearoom he was in was crowded, but just enough that it was still calm, just a silent hum of people chattering filling the room. It soothed him a tiny bit._

_Guess the fact that Louis was ten minutes late did contribute to Harry's nervousness. He quickly pulled out his phone and ran his fingers over the screen in desperation when he had no notifications from Louis. He then opened his and Liam's chat, vigorously typing away his worries about Louis not showing up._

_Not too long after that he got a message back from Liam, who told him to 'calm his tits'._

Zayn. _He thought_.

_Fiddling with the rings on his fingers, Harry looked up to see the waitress looking at him with a mixed look. She walked over to him with a strut and a flirty smile on her face. "Can I get you anything?" Harry shook his head._

_"I'd like to wait for a bit, is that okay?" The waitress smiled at him as if she felt bad for him._

_Oh,_ Harry thought _, she thinks I'm being stood up._

_"Honey, I think whoever you're waiting for isn't coming." She leaned over the table, and reached out to touch Harry's hair, obviously making a move on him._

_With the waitress blocking both his view and distracting him he hadn't heard the door of the tearoom open and close._

_"Oi," He suddenly heard, his head snapping up to the sight of Louis._

_He looked as if he had been running, with his cheeks red and out of breath._

_"Could you not touch my Harry like that?" Harry's cheeks turned as red as Louis' and the waitress quickly pulled back from Harry's personal space, eyes wide._

_My Harry._

_"If you could stick to your job and get us some menu's that would be great, thanks." Louis said overly nice, obviously overdoing it to make a statement. It worked since she nearly ran away into the backroom._

_Louis turned his attention back to Harry, his sneer turning into a soft smile._

_"Hello, love."_

_Harry was flabbergasted, looking at Louis in shock and confusion and just... what? He watched as Louis put down his bag, taking off his coat and scarf._

_His eyes finally caught Harry's look._

_"Oh!" he exclaimed, taking a step forward so he was now standing next to Harry's chair._

_"Hi," he muttered and he leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss onto Harry's lips as he cupped his cheeks._

_As if everything was fine and chill and okay, he sat down in front of Harry who was still looking at him wide-eyed._

_"Okay, what the fuck is wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? You haven't said a word." Louis spoke up, scratching his neck nervously._

_Harry snapped out of his stare and looked down at his rings._

_"I thought you weren't gonna show up." He muttered, Louis' face immediately turning into a frown._

_"Why wouldn't I show up?"_

_"I thought you changed your mind or something, I don't know. The longer I sat here the more doom scenarios I thought of."_

_Louis' hands reached over the table to take Harry's into his. "I'm sorry I'm late. Class ran late and it took me longer to get here than I expected. I ran here cos the tube was too crowded. I'm sorry, love." Harry quickly shook his head at that._

_"No! I knew you were gonna be late, you're always late to everything."_

_"Hey!" Louis laughed._

_Harry's eyes met his and he smiled softly._

_"I would never not show up, Harry. And I won't change my mind. I understand you'd think that, but I won't change my mind." A small smile crept on Harry's face._

_"I don't know. I haven't heard from you in two days, I didn't know what to think." He looked like an insecure little boy, Louis thought, and his heart both ached and grew at the look of him._

_"Yeah, I thought it'd be good to give us both some time to go over things and just reflect a bit on what happened without the other possibly clouding those reflections. I did it more for you than for me." A frown appeared on Harry's face._

_'I don't understand?"  Louis sighed._

_The waitress had dropped menu's on the table a few minutes ago, now returning with red cheeks and less of an attitude._

_"I'll have whatever Yorkshire tea you have and he'll have the Twinings Camomile tea. And some biscuits." Louis quickly ordered, wanting to get back to their conversation as soon as possible._

_She nodded and disappeared again. Louis' fingers were softly caressing Harry's hands in an attempt to soothe him, as he was obviously quite distraught by the whole thing._

_"I realized that I kind of put you in a corner that day. I was crying and emotional and angry and I know you. You wouldn't have done a thing to hurt me or to make me cry more or whatever else I would do." Harry's eyes were still confused, a frown inbetween his brows._

_"So, I wanted you to just, take your time and think things through without me breathing down your neck or my words or texts influencing that. Take your time to think if this is what you really want." Louis seemed just as insecure as Harry felt before. A sigh of relief left Harry's lips, his eyes looking for Louis', who was looking down at their hands._

_"Lou, you wanker." His head shot up at the words, worry evident on his face. "You made me think you regretted it."_

_The waitress placed a wooden tray on their table, a big pot of water on top of it with two cups and their bags next to them. A whole variety of cookies covered a plate. Louis looked up at the waitress who was looking at Louis insecurely. He smiled at her and thanked her, not faking it this time. Harry couldn't hold back his smirk and lightly pinched Louis' hand to get his attention. His head snapped towards Harry at the pinch._

_"Don't put me through that shit again, okay? You're not getting rid of me now, Tomlinson." A huge smile was on Louis' face in seconds, giving Harry's hand one last squeeze before he reached for the tea._

_"So tell me then, Styles. Exactly how much did you miss me in the past few days?"_


	18. XVII

After their little date at the tearoom, they'd both gone back to their own place. Louis having a lot of schoolwork and apparently Harry had some errands to run. It seemed quite sketchy, the way he had put it, all mumbly and vague.

Louis hadn't really thought anything of it, until he came home one day to find Harry sitting on the floor against the couch with a guitar in his hands and a notebook next to him.

He seemed completely in the zone, brows furrowed in concentration as he played a little tune and hummed along to it before picking up his pencil and adding something into the notebook.

He had been so focused that he hadn't noticed Louis walking through the door. The boy put down his books on the side table by the door, silently putting his keys in the jar. His eyes were focused on Harry as he took off his jacket and shoes, leaving them on the floor absent-mindedly. He hadn't even expected to come home to Harry. They'd been texting throughout the day but no plans were made.

But coming home to Harry like this? Louis had no idea Harry made music or played the guitar. He'd never mentioned any of it before and Louis couldn't help but feel very affected by the sight of his Harry, his cheeks already rosy.

Harry was still frowning at his noteboom in concentration, now playing the same tune as before but Louis knew little but enough about guiters to know that the chords were slightly different. He took a deep breath and Louis' eyes widened, his heart dropping as Harry started to sing softly.

_'Woke up alone in this hotel room,_

_Played with myself, where were you,_

_Fell back to sleep I got drunk by noon,_

_I've never felt less c-"_

The sound of Harry's last word was drowned out by the creaking of wood. His head quickly snapped up in panic, only to reveal a breathless, wide eyed Louis staring at him, his hand gripping the wall.

"Lou!" Harry exclaimed, eyes just as wide as Louis'. He looked as if he just got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

Louis walked over to where Harry was sitting, staring down at him in shock. "You.. You sing?!" He asked almost yelling his words, his hands motioning to the guitar. "You play the guitar?" Harry swallowed loudly and got up. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I do it in my free time. It's just a hobby." He fidgeted at his guitar, avoiding Louis' eyes.

"Harry, what the fuck. You should do something with this. I only heard a tiny bit and I already want to buy a concert ticket and spend all my money on your merch." His eyes were still wide, voice high and arms moving around frantically.

Harry put down his guitar and took a seat on the couch, a sigh leaving his lips. Louis immediately felt the excitement leaving his body, worry now clouding his mind as he looked down at Harry.

"Harry?" He mumbled, sitting down on the couch next to him, his body turned to him. "What's wrong, love?" Their eyes met and Harry's lip turned into a pout. Louis saw tears well up in his eyes, his heart aching at the sight.

"Oh, darling." Louis mumbled, immediately pulling the boy into his arms. A deep, shaky sigh left Harry's lips as he snuggled his face into Louis' neck, who went to lay down on the couch, pulling Harry along with him. The bigger lad readjusted his position so he was spread on top of Louis, who softly ran his hand through Harry's hair, the other one caressing his back.

"What's wrong, love?" Louis asked hesitantly, not sure if Harry was up to talk about it.

His eyes noticed the sky darkening softly, night falling at the sound of the wind, making him feel safe. He wanted Harry to feel safe as well. Feel at home.

Harry raised his head from the crook of Louis' neck and placed it on his chest. His hand shakily moved to take ahold of Louis' sweatshirt. It was the same one Louis wore on _that day,_ a soft smile appearing on Harry's face as he realized.

The smile quickly faded, panic and stress seeming to hit him even harder than before, the short distraction hadn't helped.

"I just," He tried to talk, his breath shakier and voice cracking, obviously trying to hold in his tears. Louis pressed kisses into his hair and on his forehead, slowly massaging the back of his neck in an attempt to calm him down. A single tear fell from Harry's eyes and he quickly sniffed.

"It's alright," Louis soothingly mumbled, continuing to give him kisses. "Just take a deep breath, you're okay." Harry nodded as he took slow breaths, eventually calming down. He stayed silent for a few more minutes, still feeling his throat closing up whenever he felt like talking.

After sighing once again, probably in an attempt to let the stress leave his body he raised his head again, pressing a kiss to the underside of Louis' jaw as if he wanted to say thanks.

"Okay," He said slowly. His hand searched for Louis', intertwining their fingers once he found him. Louis gave his hand a little squeeze.

"I guess it never really came up before or you just never heard me talk about it before with the other lads, but I like... make music? I guess?" Questions immediately popped into Louis' head.

_What kind of music?_

_For how long?_

_Why do you sound so unsure of yourself?_

Louis pushed them into the back of his mind as he hummed to show that he was listening.

"And, well. I've been sending demo's everywhere and nobody ever really responds or gives feedback to them? So, I don't know. My music's probably just shit and they don't have the heart to tell me." Harry mumbled.

"I just wrote this song, which I felt pretty proud of but the only thing that keeps running through my mind is the fact that it's probably useless anyway. I've been sending around demo's since I was 19, Lou. That's three years." His grip on Louis' hand tightened a tiny bit, Louis hearing the frustration in his voice. He then stayed quiet, unsure of whether Harry was going to continue talking or not.

"Darling," Louis finally spoke up softly. "Remember that day, we went out at 5am and you said you had that friend who goes to concerts a lot?" Harry nodded, a frown on his face in confusion.

"Have you ever talked to him about your music?" Harry frowned even deeper, raising his head to look at Louis. "No, why would I?"

"Well, are you like, close? Or is he just an acquaintance?" A small smile appeared on Harry's face.

"I'd say were rather close since he's literally puked in my Mum's garden one before. He's one of my best mates aside from the other lads."

"Then why haven't you told him about your music yet?" Harry shrugged, straddling Louis' hips so he could see his face. Louis subtly swallowed and kept his yes on Harry to distract himself from the position they were in.

"I don't like to tell people about it, cos then they ask you to play something or start asking questions I don't know the answer to." Louis sighed and put his hands on Harry's thighs.

"I know this could sound wrong, but I mean it in a better way than I can put into words." Harry looked at him in confusion.

"He's one of the most famous radio hosts in Britain, Haz. I'm not saying you should use him or shit like that, but he's your friend. Once he finds out you do this and you have talent he could definitely help you out a bit." Harry seemed very distraught by it, torn in-between two opinions.

"I know it sounds kind of bad, I'm really not saying that you should use his position or take advantage of it but maybe he has a friend who's a producer or has a recording studio. I don't know shit about music, but do you get what I'm trying to say?" A frown was still on Harry's face.

"I get what you're saying Lou, but he gets used because of his fame all the time. I've seen it happen. I'm not gonna be that person." Louis nodded to his words, knowing from the start that Harry wouldn't agree to it. Louis knew it sounded bad, but he didn't mean it in a bad way. Apparently it was all over his face that he felt kind of guilty now, cause Harry raised Louis' hand to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to it.

"Thank you." He whispered, leaning down to kiss him.

Harry spent the rest of the night talking to Louis about his music and hesitantly playing a song or two for him. 

Louis had known from the day he met that Harry was special, that what he felt wasn't like anything he'd felt before. But on that particular night, as he was sitting on the old wooden floor of his flat with Harry's voice softly singing to him, Louis fell. And oh, did he fall hard. 


	19. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil sum sum for u,  
> leave a comment or a kudo if u want to! I appreciate it vm <3

It was 3 pm on a Sunday afternoon when Louis' focus was disrupted by a very insistent doorbell.

He had been trying to get through the last chapter of his Sociology course and it hadn't been going as fast as he had expected it to. Two hours were wasted on only 5 pages of text, which was bad, especially in Louis' eyes who usually found this a walk in the park. So now, when he finally was able to concentrate after all those hours, the doorbell was the last thing he wanted to hear. It continued buzzing, the person doing it only removing their finger for a slight second before starting to put a rythm to it.

"Fuck's sake!" Louis yelled out, almost knocking over his chair as he jumped up. As he made his way to the hall, the ringing stopped and Louis stilled right as his hand touched the doorknob of his room, gripping it tightly in frustration.

Seconds later, instead of the doorbell ringing the sound was replaced by loud steps on the staircase in the hallway of the building, the person walking up the old stairs as if they were being chased. Someone else in the building probably opened the door for whoever was being an annoying little shit. 

"Louis!" An all too familiar voice rang just loud enough for Louis to catch it, the yelling of his name only getting louder and louder.

Louis groaned at the sound. _Harry_. He needed to get these pages done and with Harry around those pages were the only thing that wouldn't be getting done.

"Lou!" Banging on the front door made Louis open the door of his room, feet slowly making it up to the door. "Lou! Open up!" Harry yelled, banging on the door.

"What the fuck," Louis mumbled to himself, looking through the peephole to just see darkness as Harry's curls were probably covering it.

"Harry, I need to study." He whined through the door, knowing letting Harry in right now would not lead into Louis being productive.

"Lou! This is important! Please, please, please, please open the door." Louis rolled his eyes at that, knowing he probably just found a My Little Pony doll on the street and he'd say he immedately reminded him of Louis. It had happened two times before that. Once when he found a picture of a cartoon character in a children's magazine when he was in the waiting room at the dentist and once when he saw a little hedgehog during his run. He'd taken a picture of it and had run all the way to the library, where Louis was studying just to show him. 

"Harry, I really need to get this done. You can show me your thingie that looks like me later, okay?" The other side of the door got quiet and Louis grimaced, suddenly realizing that he'd been very dismissive and that it hadn't come across as he planned in his head. 

"What?" Louis heard Harry mumble to himself. "No!" He suddenly raised his voice again, banging continuing. 

"Lou, I swear to your collection of Vans that this is something you're gonna want to see." 

_Oh_.

Louis unlocked the door and before he could even get a good look at Harry, the boy stormed inside. Louis closed the door and turned around to finally take a look at Harry and all Louis could do was stare at Harry in confusion. 

His boyfriend had on Adidas slides with rainbow socks, his jeans low on his hips, a ratty old sweater that was nearly see-through hanging off one shoulder with not even a shirt underneath. His hair was an absolute mess and his cheeks were red, sweat dripping off his forehead. 

"Harry, what the fuck did you do?" Louis finally spoke, taking a step towards him. Harry was nearly wheezing, still trying to catch his breath. A big smile appeared on his face as he tugged Louis into his arms. "Why do you look like that? Wait, did you run here?" 

"I have amazing news." he said in-between breaths. Louis pulled back from his embrace and cupped Harry's cheeks into his hands. 

"Darling, what did you do," Harry's smile was contagious, Louis unable to contain his smile at the sight of his boy literally beaming happiness. 

"You're seeing The 1975 live, next Saturday." Harry's eyes flickered all over Louis' face, wanting to see every little reaction he had to the news. Louis' grip on Harry's cheeks slightly tightened and his jaw dropped, eyes wide and looking right into Harry's. 

"What?" Louis, who's _never_ speechless was at loss or words, weird squeaky sounds just coming out of his mouth. 

"I told Nick you were a fan and he got us tickets for their next gig. We're finally seeing them live, baby." Harry pulled Louis back into him, hands around his waist as he kissed Louis. 

"But," Louis tried to come up with words as he kissed Harry back. 

"No buts! We're going, Lou, whether you accept it or not." 

Harry took a small step back to take a look at Louis, a smile immediately on his lips at the sight of his boy. A sudden shriek was produced by Louis, who leaped at his boyfriend. 

With a loud laugh, Harry caught Louis, pulling him in as close as possible. Louis snuggled his face into Harry's neck, hands in his curls. "Thank you," he whispered just so Harry could hear it. The softest kisses were being pressed onto Harry's skin, his heart pounding in his chest, happiness almost making it burst. 

"Don't thank me." Harry mumbled his one hand leaving Louis' bottom to push aside Louis' fringe as they were now face to face, their foreheads together. 

"Thank you," Louis said once again, eyes staring into Harry's. Right after a kiss was shared, loud knocking was heard on Louis' flat door. Both of their heads snapped towards the door. Without thinking, Harry walked towards it, still holding Louis up with his one arm as he opened the door.


End file.
